Limites
by utopico
Summary: todos tenemos limites, ya sean en nuestro cuerpo, o en nuestras mentes, y Po no es la excepción, sus limites fueron puestos a prueba en muchas ocasiones, hasta que no logre resistir más y decida cambiar el distinto al que se le fue designado.(cuenta con cambios en la primer película)
1. Limites

Aquí está el fic que también deje a medias de límites, voy a estar actualizando a medida de lo posible, ya sé que este fic existe, y es de mi autoría, solo que por diversos problemas ya no tengo acceso a dicha cuenta, espero que les guste, y no soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda.

Personaje: dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Limites.

][

Tai Lung:- dime que estas orgulloso Shifu- iba un golpe a tres de otro- dímelo- Shifu ya no era capas de poder detener ningún otro ataque -dímelo- los puños envueltos en llamas chamuscaban la piel y la tela del actual gran maestro -DIMELOO- con el último golpe voló hacia el estanque octogonal de dragón dorado, quedo tirado en el piso, medio herido, y medio cansado, la batalla había tomado todo de si, el felino apago las flamas de sus puños, deseaba acabar con todo en ese momento.

Shifu: yo… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti… desde el primer momento estuve orgulloso- Tai Lung quedo petrificado en su lugar, al fin escucho las palabras que tanto deseaba- pero fue mi orgullo lo que me segó, te amaba demasiado para ver en que te convertías, en lo que yo... te estaba transformando- sentía ese dolor en el pecho a decir la verdad que le oprimió por tantos años, y no podía creer que era lo que estaba por decir, una fase que nuca imagino poder decir- lo sien... lo siento- las facciones de Tai Lung se aflojaron por unos segundos, pero la ira lo retomo.

Tai: no quiero tus disculpas- toma a Shifu por el cuello- quiero mi rollo- lo levanta hacia la estatua del dragón, percatándose que el rollo no se encontraba en su lugar- ¿qué? ¿Dónde está?- lo dice mientras golpea al panda ojo contra el suelo agrietándolo bajo de él.

Shifu: el guerrero dragón ya debe haber cruzado china con el rollo a salvo, tu nunca veras ese rollo Tai Lung, jamás- la palabas le salían con un hilo de voz por ser asfixiado por la mano de su antiguo pupilo- jamás... jama- a medida que escuchaba las palabas, el leopardo ejercía mas fuerza, al escuchar la ultima línea desplego sus garras, dispuesto a matar a su antiguo padre, pero fue detenido por un grito a su espalda.

Po: oye...- el felino se jira en medio cuerpo para encontrarse con un panda agitado en el agujero que había hecho en la perta, lo miro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- escaleras- se excuso, como si no fuera obvio por su postura física.

Tai: ¿quién eres tú?- empezó a incorporarse.

P: amigo... yo... soy el guerrero dragón- imito una pose de kung fu, pero al segundo volvió a posar sus manos en sus rodillas por lo cansado que se encontraba.

Tai: ¿tu? ¿Él?- dice como si le preguntara al nuevo gran maestro el cual no se movía por la falta de aire- es un panda, eres un panda, ¿que harás panzón? ¿Aplastarme?- para Tai Lung esto debería ser una broma de mal gusto.

Po: no me tientes jeje... noooo- volvió a su supuesta posición de kung fu- voy a usar esto- sacando de tras de sí el rollo del dragón- jaja... lo quiere ven por él- apenas termino la frase recibió un puñetazo del prisionero mas peligroso de toda china en la cara haciendo que soltara el rollo y saliera disparado contra una columna.

Tai: por fin- pero no conto con el rebote del panda en la columna haciéndolo volver a la posición inicial, haciendo que el volara contra una columna interna, y mirándolo con una cara que revelaba mucha sorpresa, Po tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado, pero sirvió para subir un poco su ánimo en la lucha contra el poderoso aprendiz de los mil rollos, tomo una posición de batalla y soltó un rito de guerra, pero cuando miro para adelante pudo ver cono Tai Lung se acercaba amenazadoramente, trato de escapar, emitiendo el grito de guerra, pero esta vez como un chirrido asustado, y siendo chocado, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras hacia el valle.

][-][

Oogway: despierta viejo amigo, ya es tarde, te perderás el final- Shifu podía sentir como esa cálida voz lo envolvía, pero era imposible que fuera verdad, el lo había visto partir, se forzó a abrir los ojos, y lo vio, a la sabia tortuga inclinada arriba suyo mirándolo- bienvenido amigo- le dedica esa sonrisa que solo el gran maestro Oogway era capaz de dar.

Shifu: ¿estoy quiere decir que estoy muerto?- trata de incorporarse y siente todo el dolor en su cuerpo.

Oogway: mejor que eso mi viejo amigo, has vuelto a nacer- le ayuda a incorporar y se dirige hacia la puerta del templo que sigue destruida, afuera se ve como el amanecer está ya en pleno apogeo, pareciendo que ya las sombras no se encuentran en ningún lugar- mira Shifu, el final, y el comienzo de lo que ha hecho tu fe- Shifu estaba atónito, a la lejanía como Tai Lung le conectaba una patada a Po haciéndolo chocar contra la tierra generando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Shifu: ¡PO!- quiso correr para ayudarlo en algo pero fue detenido por el gran maestro.

Oogway: ten fe en el mi joven pupilo, ¿o aun no crees que el guerrero dragón pueda vencerlo?-Shifu se mantuvo callado- debes dejar que el panda cumpla con su destino, tu cumpliste con el tuyo que fue criarlo, nutrirlo, creer en él, sus caminos seguirán entrelazados, pero no debes olvidar que todo empieza con un primer paso, tú has dado el tuyo, deja que él de el suyo ahora, sin importar que, ¿qué dices si bajamos al valle?- señala las escaleras, y comienza el descenso a paso lento, Shifu suspira, y lo sigue, por más que su pensamiento le dice a gritos que salga corriendo para ayudar a Po, hace lo mejor que puede para seguir moviéndose con sus heridas, y se percata de algo que Oogway no dijo, pero seguramente lo pensó, en ese estado, sería más un estorbo que una ayuda en esa supuesta batalla épica.

][-][-][

Tai: tú no puedes vencerme- empezó a salir del hueco que había dejado en el piso por su caída- eres un panda grande y gordo, que debe creer en sí mismo por que nadie más cree en el- Po sintió que eso golpeo en un lugar que no esperaba y la reacción se mostro en su cara, dándole al leopardo una pista que le podía llevar a la victoria- nunca nadie creyó en ti panda, por que luchar para ellos, únete a mí, y los dos aremos sufrir a esos que nos han dañado, en ningún lado está escrito que el guerrero dragón debe ser uno solo panda, estoy seguro que quieres vengarte de todo el pueblo que abuso de ti, y de los cinco que nunca creyeron en ti, que nunca buscaron conocerte- vio que cada palabra afectaba mas a Po.

Po: tienes razón ellos nunca me quisieron conocer, y el pueblo nunca me trato bien.

Tai Lung: eso es panda, únete a mí y las cosas cambiaran, te respetaran- le extendió la pata- solo debes decirme el verdadero secreto del rollo- Po al ver que no entendió el intrincado secreto se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba demasiado oscuro para descifrarlo, se le quedo mirando, y la espera por una respuesta hacia que el leopardo empezara a perder la poca paciencia que tenia- vamos panda DIMELO- perdió la poca paciencia que tenia así que estira su mano izquierda para tras para hacer un ataque desesperado, se podía ver a mas de dos quilómetros la evidencia del ataque, lo que le dio a Po la oportunidad de realizar la única técnica que había descifrado y podía ponerle fin a todo esto, tomando un dedo de Tai entre dos suyos extendiendo el meñique, lo que hizo que el maestro de los mil rollos abriera muy grande sus ojos- llave dactilar Wuxi.

Po: ha conoces la llave- sonríe irónico, por que usaba las mismas líneas de su maestro.

Tai: fanfarrón… fanfarrón, Shifu no te enseño eso.

Po: no, la deduje solo- estaba por bajar el meñique pero lo que él dijo lo hizo esperar un poco más.

Tai: eres más idiota de lo que pensé, sabes que pasara si la llave se hace mal, ambos moriremos, tu y yo, morir, ¿tu morirías por esos que ni siquiera quisieron conocerte?- esperaba que eso le hiciera detenerse.

Po: tu no lo entiendes, ser el guerrero dragón es luchar contra todo y con todo, dando la vida si es necesario, sin esperar nada a cambio, es defender lo bueno, por más que sea poco ante lo malo, eso responde a tu pregunta- el leopardo miraba aterrorizado- sino te lo puedo decir así, SI MORIRE POR QUIENES NO ME QUICIERON CONOCER, SKIDOSH.

][-\/

Tigresa protegió al conejo que se le había dormido en brazos la noche anterior de la onda expansiva de chi que no poseía control alguno, se giro y vio que provenía del valle de la paz, un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza "¿esa era la llave dactilar Wuxi?, maestro Shifu", todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal acto hecho, tal vez era la señal que les decía que era seguro volver.

Grulla: eso fue…

Mono: si, una técnica del maestro, una de las mas poderosas.

Tigresa: volvamos- dio media vuelta, y empezó su regreso al valle.

Víbora: pero Tigresa, el maestro digo…- fue cortada por la mirada devoradora de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

Tigresa: ¿no nos entrenaron para enfrentar el mal? ¿Por qué no enfrentarlo ahora?- nadie se opuso, todos sabían que quien se oponía al tigre no salía bien parado, o vivo a lo sumo, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, solo se escuchaban murmullos de los pobladores preguntándose por que volvían al lugar donde se suponía la tremenda explosión de chi había tenido lugar, entraron al pueblo y todo se veía de lo más normal pero rodeado por una neblina dorada que dejo el chi tras de sí, pero cuando llegaron cerca de las escaleras que daban al palacio ya no había tanta visibilidad, porque la nube espesa de color dorado no dejaba ver muy lejos vieron el gran cráter que se encontraba en el piso y algunas manchas de sangre en el, una figura comenzaba a acercarse del lado de la escalera, todos los maestros tomaron pociones defensivas, pero lo que veían cuando la nueve se disipo era algo que no daban crédito sus ojos, el gran maestro Oogway acompañado por un Shifu muy golpeado, nadie entendía nada solo eran capaces de ver el milagro de tener de nuevo al maestro más poderoso de toda china y más sabio también, era como un pequeño milagro, como estar en el país de los sueños, pero un alarido fue quien los trajo de nuevo a todos a sus lugares.

Ping: POOOOOOOOOOOO- el pequeño ganso lloraba mientras acunaba consigo un rollo del dragón en parte destruido y con algunas manchas de sangre en él, el gran maestro se acerco y se arrodillo junto a él.

Oogway: lamento su pérdida señor Ping, el guerrero dragón esta en los corazones de todos- parecía como si Ping no escuchara lo que le decían, el simplemente asintió, nadie entendía que pasaba del todo, así que Oogway se puso al frente de la gran multitud- EL GRAN GUERRERO DRAGÓN A DADO SU VIDA PARA PROTEGERNOS, HONREMOS SU SACRIFICIO- todos quedaron atónitos, pero los cinco furiosos fueron los más afectados, los cinco pensaron lo mismo, "el panda derroto a quien nos derroto a nosotros, incluso no temió dar su vida por esa causa", esta era demasiada información para cualquiera, el valle de la paz estaba de luto por alguien que nunca creyeron que lograría nada en su vida.

\/

Un ser encapuchado se encontraba al frente de una tumba improvisada al pie del árbol del duraznero de la sabiduría celestial, en piedra estaba grabado "aquí yace el defensor más grande del valle, quien dio su vida por limpiar el pasado maligno del kung fu", era de noche y ya nadie se encontraba cerca de la tumba del poderoso guerrero dragón, era ya la madrugada, y había poca visibilidad por que hasta el cielo parecía haberse puesto triste por la partirá del panda, había oscurecido, y todo el día hasta caída la noche había llovido, la tormenta había empeorado, hasta el punto que en estos momentos nadie quería salir de su casa, pero la figura estaba ahí, impasible, mirando la lapida, de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba lo que decía la piedra tallada de forma rápida.

Oogway: me imagine que te iba a encontrar, ¿presentas tus respetos al guerrero dragón?- la figura no responde- es extraño que esto pasara, esperaba seguro que él podría contra Tai Lung si dar su vida.

¿?: ¿Por qué está aquí?, usted debería estar con sus pupilos explicando cómo murió, y nombrando a alguien nuevo con ese título.

Oogway: ¿por qué lo haría? Si el verdadero guerrero dragón no ha muerto aun, no es así… Po- se paro junto al encapuchado mirando al rostro de Po marcado por la batalla.

Po: no es así Oogway, el guerrero dragón a muerto, el aparece donde selo necesita y cuando se lo necesita, y yo no era esa persona, entrégueselo a alguien que realmente lo quiera- no despego su vista de la tumba- el antiguo Po a muerto, ha llegado a su límite, tanto físico como mental.

Oogway: espero que sepas lo que haces panda- el panda se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia la salida del valle- ¿a donde iras ahora?

Po: a donde me lleve el mal, daré casa al mal.

Oogway: sabes que puedes contar con la ayuda de todo el palacio… y de tu padre.

Po: con el debido respeto maestro, ellos han sobrepasado el límite que yo he sido capaz de soportar, y sombre mi padre, es el único que tal vez vea fantasmas de todo el valle- sonríe mostrando una gran cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara que comienza en su frente del lado izquierdo y baja sobre su ojo hasta la punta del labio, luego de un relámpago que dejo a Oogway con poca visibilidad, pareció como si Po hubiera desaparecido, se hubiera desvanecido, giro de nuevo a la tumba y se encontraba un tulipán cerca de la lapida.

Oogway: se avecinan tiempos de tranquilidad, pero la calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta, espero que lo sepas amigo, tarde o temprano deberás volver a mostrarte ante el mundo que una vez te dio la espalda- miro a la semilla que Shifu había plantado el día que el supuestamente había muerto, se acerco a ella y la acaricio- esta llanto hará bien para limpiar las manchas, y dejar limpio el camino para el mañana- y sin más realizo su camino de regreso al palacio el cual ya le quedaban muy pocas luces prendidas.

\/-][

-ocho años después-

Tigresa: …y es por eso que honrare con mis acciones el título que se me fue dado cuando su verdadero dueño cumplo con su más grande misión, así como él lo hizo, yo daré mi vida para proteger este valle, es por eso que en este octavo aniversario debo decir que no olvidemos nuestro pasado, porque es el camino que nos guiara al futuro- Tigresa se encontraba en una especie de palco, detrás de ella estaba una figura tallada en piedra en tamaño real del guerrero dragón, y frete del pequeño escenario estaba todo el pueblo, más los demás furiosos, y los dos maestros del palacio de jade, el señor Ping se encontraba a un costado triste por el festejo justo el día que su hijo había muerto, se encontraban en la plaza, donde cada año se festejaba el aniversario de la derrota de Tai Lung, por más que eso también significara festejar la muerte del antiguo guerrero del dragón, el felino miro a todo el pueblo- una vez más, gracias por elegirme como la próxima ocupar el puesto- su voz sonaba monótona como en todo el discurso, como siempre lo hizo, con ese deje de emoción que nadie podía entender como hacía para mantenerse fría sin importar que.

Shifu: muchas gracias por sus palabras guerrera dragón, ¡QUE LOS FESTEJOS COMIENCEN!- y así comenzó la música en todo el valle, comenzaron las piruetas de los niños pasando de un juego del festival a otro, los maestros hubieran vuelto al palacio como lo hacían cada año, ya que mañana debían viajar a la capital a otra conmemoración del guerrero que derroto al mal, esta vez el maestro Oogway propuso que disfrutaran del festiva, ya que hacía mucho que no tenían un día libre, todos dijeron que sería mejor dejarlo para otra vez, ya que el viaje que venía era largo y cansador, pero el maestro insistió, hasta que ya no pidieron decir qué no, por haberse quedado son argumentos para negarse.

Todos se divirtieron como nunca pasando una noche espectacular, pero tigresa capto algo que no aspeaba, se sentía observada, como si la vigilaran, giro constantemente esperando dar con un par de ojo pero nada paso al final descarto la posibilidad, creyendo que sus instintos le habían jugado una mala pasada, el festival continuaba con su alegría típica, y se acercaba el momento de los fuegos artificiales, todo era alegría y paz, pero algo muy distinto pasaba en uno de los oscuros tejados que daban alrededor de la plaza.

¿?: ¿será ella? quiero decir, parece ser ella, además es la que nombraron guerrero dragón- dijo una cifra encapuchada apoyada entre la oscuridad del tejado mirando a la felina, se notaba en su voz que era una mujer, pero la apariencia parecía engañar mucho ya que ningún aspecto femenino pasaba al exterior de su coraza de sombras.

¿?: Puede que sí, puede que no, ¿a quién le importa? no estamos aquí por ella, y lo sabes, nuestro objetivo es otro- dijo otra sombra que apareció justo al lado con una pose despreocupada contra una de las paredes de los otros tejados más altos que tenían a su alrededor, denotaba una voz varonil y autoritaria.

¿?: Lo sé, pero ¿y si es ella? ¿Que acaso no te interesa saber?

¿?: Claro que sí, pero yo no pinzo espiar a todo el mudo Cleo, yo prefiero completar mi objetivo, el cual por cierto se está moviendo- dijo mirando hacia abajo a un ser que se movía entre la multitud.

Cleo: lo sé Jack, y además me sorprende que digas eso, ¿acaso no era espiar a todos lo que hacías antes?

Jack: no era espiar, era evita que metieras la pata, y que nos pillen y fuéramos a prisión- miro a una dirección específica, como si esperara algo, estuvo parado un par de minutos esperando- vamos esa es su señal, quieren actuar, debemos apurarnos, y ambas cifras se levantaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, entre las sombras que hacían las velas y las lámparas.

Oogway: ¿disfrutas la distracción mi viejo amigo?- Shifu y Oogway caminaban distraídamente entre la multitud.

Shifu: sí señor, pero dígame, ¿por qué este día libre, el viaje de mañana será más largo si seguimos estando aquí?

Oogway: ayayay mi querido amigo- uso su tono de sabiduría habitual- se avecinan tiempos difíciles, y es mejor descansar la mente ahora que aún podemos, se avecina el momento donde la oscuridad volverá a aparecer en este valle, y si no estamos tranquilos en mente y alma, a más de uno le fallara el cuerpo, escucha mi consejo Shifu, nunca temas del mal, pues de él se alimenta, y nunca olvides quien es u verdadero enemigo, ya que se acerca tiempos de confusión angustia, y todos debemos estar preparados- el pupilo miro perplejo al maestro, en momentos como este es cuando no entendía del todo su filosofía.

\/-][-][

La mañana empezaba como todos los días, los maestros se levantaron y saludaron al maestro Shifu.

Todos: buenos días maestro.

Shifu: buenos días alumnos, habrá un cambio de planes en cuanto a nuestro cronograma, en vez de nuestro viaje, el maestro Oogway desea que nos reunamos con él en el patio así nos notifica cual será el próximo plan- todos asintieron y fueron directamente al patio delantero del palacio de jade, en donde se encontraban os caminos a todos los edificios y al duraznero de la sabiduría celestial, el cual ya había crecido mucho en estos 8 años, tenía un color osa brillante en sus hojas, y una marón llamativo en el tronco, demostrando la juventud del nuevo árbol en la cima del valle; en el medio del patio se encontraba el maestro meditando sentado en el piso, con su personal sobre su regazo, al verlo llegar abrió sus ojos.

Oogway: veo que ya están aquí, díganme amigos, ¿ya han desayunado?- todos se sentían avergonzados, ya que nadie había pensado en desayudar, todos quisieron ver lo que les esperaba en el día antes que nada, pero fue el estómago de Mantis el que contesto la pregunta al maestro, realizando un estruendoso ruido, eso lo hizo sentir más avergonzados aun, haciendo bajar la cabeza, a lo que el maestro sonrió.

Oogway: perfecto, que dicen si vamos a desayudar al pueblo- todos lo miraron sorprendido, algo no les cuadraba, pero aceptaron- por favor, colóquense su vestimenta de viaje- eso hizo que les llamara más la atención, pero no podían oponerse al gran maestro Oogway, él fue quien formo toda la historia del kung fu, cada uno volvió a su habitación, y busco una túnica que es tapaba todo el cuerpo, y fueron de nuevo a la puerta, donde Oogway los esperaba vestidos igual, cualquiera que los mirara, tendría que mirar dos veces para reconoceros, bajaron tranquilos al valle, todos estaban haciendo como harían cualquier día, tratando de que todo parezca lo más normal posible, quitando todos los puestos que estaban siendo desamados por el festival de la noche anterior- aquí será perfecto desayunar- se había detenido delante del restaurante del señor Ping, el cual se cambió el nombre ahora a "Po Ping" todos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa que Oogway había elegido, era una en el rincón izquierdo, un cerdo se acercó a tomar su orden, y se sorprendió al ver a los grandes maestros de toda China.

Mesero: ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

Oogway: creo que estaría bien unos platos de sopa-todos asintieron- pues está decidido, serán 7 platos de sopa de ingrediente secreto.

mesero: entendido- el cerdito escribió algo en el papel y se fue directo a la cocina donde el señor Ping estaba cocinando, en el rincón opuesto de donde estaba los maestros, se encontraban dos encapuchados tomando un poco de té, el cerdo se acercó de nuevo al grupo de encapuchados y les pregunto algo uno de ellos negó y se volvió alejar, parecía que estaban esperando alguien más, en ese mismo momento ingresaron un grupo de lobos que parecían muy armados e iniciaron un revuelo en las primeras mesas, Tigresa estaba por levantarse pero Oogway la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Oogway: observa- solo eso dijo y les hizo señas a todos que miraran y se pusieran las capuchas para que no lo reconocieran, eso explicaba por qué habían entrado tratando de hacer el menor llamo de atención posible, pero eso no explicaba que quería el maestro y porque no les dejo actuar contra los ladrones, el jefe de los lobos hablo.

Jefe lobo: BUENOS DÍAS- grito de forma grotesca, como si se riera de los pueblerinos- COMO VERÁN, MIS AMIGOS Y YO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA HACER UNA RECOLECTA, SI SERIAN TAN AMABLES, NOS GUSTARÍA QUE DEJEN TODO EL METAL QUE POSEAN SORE LA MESA, MIS AMIGOS PASARAN A BUSCARLOS, NO QUEREMOS PROVOCARLES DAÑOS... NO NECESARIOS- los lobos fueron recolectando lo de las mesas hasta que estaban en la mesa donde una cabra con sus hijos, la cabra madre trataba de calamar al pequeño bebe que tenía, el cual lloraba sin parar.

Lobo: sus cosas de metal- sonaba como si los amenazaran por ello.

Cabra: no tenemos nada de metal.

Lobo: sé que tienes algo, dámelo ahora antes que se acabe mi poca paciencia- poso una mano sobre la katana, la cabra negó, tratando de demostrar el poco dinero que tenía, hasta que el lobo no soporto más y desenfundo su katana y estaba por atacar a la cabra- para que aprendan que con nosotros no se juega- ella cerro sus ojos y espero e golpe, pero nunca llego, en cambio de eso se escuchó como se clavaba algo en la pared, la cabra al abrir los ojos vio a u palillo que usaron para comer la sopa clavado en la pared, atravesado la manga del lobo y otro en el piso junto a la katana.

Cleo: disculpe, creo que se escaparon los palillos de mi plato- dijo la encapuchada que estaba parada mirando al lobo, todo había quedado congelado, su compañero estaba sentado en su lugar y seguía tomando su té sin inmutarse por lo sucedido, Cleo estaba en la mesa que tenía más cercana y le había quitado los palillos de un plato y los lanzo al lobo, en el trayecto de lanzarlo la capucha se le había caído dejando ver su rostro, el rostro de una tigresa blanca como la nieve, ya tenía otro par de palillos en sus manos listos para lanzarlos.

Jefe lobo: maten...- fue cortado por que una punta de una hoja de una katana estaba apoyada en su cuello.

Jack: yo si fuera tú, no lo haría- el encapuchado se había colado detrás del jefe dejando su mesa y pasando a través de muchos lobos sin ser detectado dejando la mesa vacía y solamente con su taza de té, el jefe lobo estaba temblando de miedo, se giró un poco y miro a la cara de su amenazador.

Jefe: ¿tú? erres igual a nosotros, ¿por qué estás en contra nuestro?- Jack se quitó la capucha revelando ser ,efectivamente cono dijo el jefe, un lobo, pero tenía una particularidad, tenía una piel blanca, pero se veía una mancha en su peaje, una mancha negra que se extendía por la mitad de su cara, como si su cara se podía esconder perfectamente en la oscuridad, se podía ver sus ojos como dos bolas blancas en su piel oscura, la mancha se extendía de su hocico como una gota hasta cerca de sus cejas dejando una pequeña línea que se perdía en su cuello y seguramente seguía debajo de su manto.

Jack: tu nombre- no pareció inmutarse ante lo que dijo el lobo.

Jefe: ¿qué?

Jack: tu nombre, o que ¿acaso estas sordo?- no parecía haber piedad en sus ojos.

Jefe: shin king- Jack miró a Cleo, quien desplego un papel, y busco un momento en lo que estaba escrito.

Cleo: está en la lista- dijo y volvió a guardar el papel entre sus cosas.

Jack: oíste eso amigo, eso significa que eres malo- sonrió de forma aterradora- y nosotros le damos caza al mal, así que se bueno y acompáñanos así cobramos tu cabeza sin ensuciar la katana.

¿?: Es increíble, los dejo solos 5 minutos y hacen este revuelo en el pueblo- una figura encapuchada había llegado y estaña atrás de Jack, todos miraban al recién llegado era una figura corpulenta, Jack destenso sus músculos, se sentía seguro con el ser que acababa de llegar, el jefe lobo aprovecha y se da vuelta y saca su katana y trata de cortar a Jack.

Jefe: idio…- pero una mano negra lo tomo por la cara e hizo que golpeara muy fuerte contra el piso, nadie pudo captar el movimiento de la figura.

¿?: Tu eres el idiota, y Jack, creí decirte que nunca bajaras la guardia contra muchos enemigos- el movimiento le había hecho perder la postura de la capucha revelando la figura, un panda con una vieja cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, se incorporó y miro a todos hasta centrarse en la mesa de los maestros, y comenzó a acercarse, todos los lobos estaban petrificados por el miedo.

Jack: lo siento maestro… - llego justo al frente de la mesa y se quedó mirando a Oogway quien también lo miraba-… Po.

\/-][-][-][

Un pavo real estaba dentro de una inmensa fabrica, mirando las construcciones de sus preciosas armas, veía como se calentaba el metal hasta conseguir un color rojizo, y se fundía para amoldarse a sus creaciones, caminaba tranquilamente, esperando la finalización de sus instrumentos de guerra, dejo la zona de construcción y entro a la zona de planificación, ahí había una jaula, y una sombra grande dentro.

Lord Shen: Ho veo que esta decaída, que pasa no quieres que domine china y saber que ninguno de ustedes me puede detener- estaba hablando burlonamente, la figura simplemente la ignoro y se hizo uno ovillo más chico a un costado de la jaula- no pudieron hacer nada antes, menos podrán ahora que solo quedas tú.

Lobo: señor, señor, tenemos información urgente.

Lord Shen: ah así que han conseguido el metal.

Lobo: no señor, fuimos detenido por un… panda, peleaba como demonio, suave como un osito, daban ganas de abrazarlo- sonó como alegre en esta última parte.

Lord Shen: UN PANDA, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE… preparen todo, nos vamos de aquí.

Lobo: sí señor- salió corriendo, y empezó a movilizar a todos los demás

Lord Shen: al parecer uno ha sobrevivido, espero que no sea quien creo que es, pero si es así será bueno juntar a una familia jajaja- su risa sonaba maléfica mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a ser enjaulado solo, pareció volver un poco y mirar a donde Lord Shen estaba hacia unos momentos.

¿?: no te muras… mi Po- dijo con un deje de dolor la voz femenina.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, aquí termina, espero que lograr terminarlo esta vez, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

Se despide Utopico.


	2. La diferencia entre tu y yo

He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, y además, no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, ni busco ningún sustento económico con esto.

Personaje: dialogo- narración "pensamiento".

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Las diferencias entre tú y yo.

][

¿?: Es increíble, los dejo solos 5 minutos y hacen este revuelo en el pueblo- una figura encapuchada había llegado y estaña atrás de Jack, todos miraban al recién llegado era una figura corpulenta, Jack destenso sus músculos, se sentía seguro con el ser que acababa de llegar, el jefe lobo aprovecha y se da vuelta y saca su katana y trata de cortar a Jack.

Jefe: idio…- pero una pata negra lo tomo por la cara e hizo que golpeara muy fuerte contra el piso, nadie pudo captar el movimiento de la figura.

¿?: Tu eres el idiota, y Jack, creí decirte que nunca bajaras la guardia contra muchos enemigos- el movimiento le había hecho perder la postura de la capucha revelando la figura, un panda con una vieja cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, se incorporo y miro a todos hasta centrarse en la mesa de los maestros, y comenzó a acercarse, todos los lobos estaban petrificados por el miedo.

Jack: lo siento maestro… - llego justo al frente de la mesa y se quedo mirando a Oogway quien también lo miraba-… Po.

Oogway: buenas tardes cazarecompenzas, me imagino que has econtrado tus dos objetivos- Po lo miro intrigado.

Po: me extrañaba de justamente cuando debíamos cazar al que se movía mas ustedes se irían del pueblo, era una demasiada buena coincidencia, y también, que los dos que quedaban en mi lista estuviera aquí... ¿tiene algo que decir maestro sobre esto?- Po no sonreía, se mostraba reacio de hablar con ellos, se mostraba reacio de mirar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí, era más que eso incluso le hablo irrespetuosamente al gran maestro de toda china, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos por verlo vivo, y otros por verlo tan cambiado, y hablándole tan mal a Oogway.

Oogway: me sorprende lo poco que te duran las listas- sonríe y hace seña para que se siente con ellos, todos se quitaron las capuchas mostrándose ante todos- dime ¿quieres tomar un poco mas de té, líder de los cazarecompenzas de blanco y negro?- miro atentamente al maestro, y la cara de todos, eran caras de perplejidad, menos tres caras, Shifu mostraba confusión, Tigresa enojo, y Oogway simplemente sonreía.

Po: no gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer Oogway- miro al interior de la tienda- Jack, encárguense de cimbrar su cabeza- dijo refiriéndose al bolo inconsciente en el piso- y limpien un poco el lugar de los restantes- refiriéndose a los lobos petrificados en el resto de la tienda, Tigresa estaba por atacarlo, pero Oogway le puso la pata en el hombro, cuando lo miro negó con la cabeza, Po simplemente comenzó a ir al interior de la tienda.

Oogway: bueno, es hora que volvamos, imagino que no podremos desayunar ya que no creo tardaran mucho en salir los pedidos- se levantaron de la mesa, todos los lobos salieron corriendo, y los compañeros de Po no hicieron nada para evitar que escaparan, cuando ya no quedo ninguno en la tienda, solo se limitaron a agarrar al lobo inconsciente y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia el primer puesto de vigilancia que encontraran, Oogway paso junto a ellos- dile a tu maestro de si o desea puedo proporcionarle una nueva lista de enemigos, el seguramente...

Ping: POOOOOO- era un grito que salió de la cocina.

Oogway: está ocupado- todos salieron y e dirigieron en silencio hacia el palacio de jade, Tigresa estaba que le hervía la sangre- tranquila maestra, no creo que nada malo pase.

Tigresa: no es eso maestro me refiero el mintió a todo el pueblo, durante 8 años veneramos como un ser único a alguien que mintió al pueblo entero- se sentí avergonzada que el maestro Oogway viera su miedo.

Oogway: y eso le quita heroísmo, eso le da menos merito por haber derrotado a un enemigo muy poderoso, maestra debe entender que cada uno tiene un camino para recorrer, tal vez el suyo es el que está recorriendo ahora- nadie podía entender nada, y l maestra del estilo del tigre estaba muy molesta con el panda, quería destirparlo, por varios motivos.

Víbora: maestro ¿por qué desea ayudarlo a pesar de que le hablo con tan poco respeto?- todos tenían esa pregunta en mente, excepto una que le invadía la ira, para Tigresa el pada se había vuelto a salir con la suya.

Oogway: ¿en algún momento el señor Po dijo algo ofensivo?- esta pregunta los descoloco a todos, repasaron la conversación y se dieron cuenta que el maestro tenía un punto, y ellos no podían hacer nada contra eso.

Shifu: ¿creen que el vaya al palacio?- era una pregunta para todos, pero solo uno contesto, y la contestación hizo enfurecer mas al tigre.

Oogway: lo hará, su sentido de la justicia es más fuerte que él, además...- los miro con una sonrisa en su rostro-... su tumba está en la cima del valle, en el palacio de jade.

][-][

Cleo: ¿por qué tiene que estar tan lejos el maldito puesto de vigilancia?- ambos estaban arrastrando al lobo hacia la entrada del valle por la calle principal.

Jack: deja de quejarte y sigue adelante, después de todo anoche llevamos al otro y no he quejaste tanto.

Cleo: si pero anoche estaba Po para ayudarnos- Jack la miro pero vio como evitaba el contacto visual.

Jack: sabes que eso no es verdad, el estaba afuera del pueblo, dándole caza a este idiota que se escondió jodidamente bien... ¿eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Que el este aquí?- esperaba que lo mirara pero nunca lo hizo, tampoco le respondió, solo le cambio de tema.

Cleo: ¿no te parece que Po estaba actuando muy distinto a como actuó normalmente?- lo miro esperando que él le pudiera dar una explicación, ya que ella o entendía mucho del tema, Jack era el único del grupo que lograba seguir los razonamientos de Po, eran muy parecidos, dos chicos encerrados en cuerpo de grandes, dos personas que no mostraban habilidad alguna hasta que el momento lo amerite para proteger a alguien, el solo suspiro, esto era una gravé duda también para él.

Jack: no lo sé Cleo, Po no me conto toda su vida, el solo habla conmigo cuando algo le modesta, soy su amigo, y me cuenta lo que él quiere contarme, eso me parece bien a mí, ya que no quiero presionarlo a nada- miro al piso esperando encontrar alguna respuesta razonable para dejar tranquila a su amiga.

Cleo: ¿pero has visto como lo miraban? en especial esa tigresa anaranjada, parecía que lo quisieran matar, ¿por qué le afecto tanto entrar a este pueblo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Jack miro al rente, los recuerdos le invadían la memoria.

Jack: cómo olvidarlo.

-7 años y 6 meses atrás-

Un Jack pequeño de unos 14 años miraba desde las sombras como se movía todo el negocio en su pueblo, esperando la oportunidad para realizar lo planeado, se tapo el pelaje blanco y se quedo en el callejón oscuro, solo se veían sus pupilas en la oscuridad, habían esperado días para que esto pasara, esperar tanto, para que el día se nublara y así poder pasar mas desapercibido, en eso una pequeña tigresa blanca de 13 paso corriendo y se metió en el callejón.

Jack: no te ha seguido estas a salvo, vámonos, no hay guardias ahora, si salimos podemos llegar al escondite- pero en eso un buey se para en la entrada del callejón, dejándolos sin salida.

Buey: así que aquí están pequeños pillos. Yo les enseñare a no robar- la pequeña tigresa tenía entre sus patas un bollo de pan que l abrazaba como si fuera un gran pedazo de oro puro, el buey le arrebato el bollo de un solo manotazo, y Jack se lanzo contra el buey, no tenia ninguna posibilidad, pero sabía que se lo podía distraer lo suficiente, fue lanzado contra una pared, pero se volvió a parar y tomo un palo largo, simulando que fuese una espada.

Jack: CLEO, LEVANTATE Y CORRE MALDITA SEA- en ese momento la bola de blanco y negro reacciono y se levanto para correr pero el buey la tomo por la cola y la tiro de nuevo abajo suyo. Buey: no voy a dejar que me lances tus cositas pequeña inútil-levanto el puño para pegarle, pero recibió un palazo en el costado izquierdo, y en la pata que sostenía la cola de Cleo.

Jack: tú estás luchando conmigo- intento atacar de nuevo, pero el buey tomo el palo entre sus patas y lo partió por la mitad, con el palo que se dejo en su pata, le pego muy fuerte a Jack mandándolo a volar tumbando a Cleo en el camino.

Buey: es suficiente me arte de ustedes- levanto el palo para golpearlo, pero una pata lo detuvo antes de tiempo, junto a él se encontraba un panda, unos pocos centímetros mas lato que el atacante con una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara, pasando sobre su ojo, se notaba que era de hace poco, además que se podía ver que el panda contaba con unos cuantos kilos de más, el panadero miro inquisitivamente al panda preguntándose que hace.

Po: no te parece que una persona como tú no debería abusarse de los pobres chicos como ellos- esto lo hizo enfurecer, pero el panda le extendió una pata con tres monedas de oro- espero que esto sea suficiente por el bollo de pan- el comerciante miro lo que tenía entre las patas y se sorprendió, no dijo nada, tomo las monedas y le dejo el bollo de pan, no le convenía decir nada, solo acepto el trato, después de todo ese bollo fue pagado 5 veces mas que al precio habitual de venta.

Buey: espero que sabe o que hace panda- y sin más se retiro, Po se dio vuelta, ambos adolecente lo miraban, más bien miraban el pan, habían pasado más de 5 días que no habían comido ni un poco de pan, estaban hambrientos, y habían planeado robarle n poco al panadero que siempre guardaba y vendía el pan más viejo a los pobres, pero ellos que no tenían ni un poco de dinero no tenían como pagarlo, por eso el plan del robo, esperar a que el día se nublara, esperar que todo saliera como era debido, pero no fue así, aunque apareció este pada para salvarlos de una golpiza, y posiblemente la muerte por lo débil que estaban a causa de la falta de comida, panda se acerco, lo partí en dos y le dio una mitad a cada uno, la mitad más grande le toco al lobo, la tigresa se dio cuenta y miraba el pedazo de pan, el lobo también se percato, y vio que el panda los miraba como si esperara que algo pasara, no sabía lo que el quería, pero tal vez hizo la repartición así a propósito.

Jack: emm gracias señor...- Po sonrió.

Po: Po, soy Po- siguió mirando, aunque después de un tiempo pareció cansarse de la espera se levanto y se fue, cuando esto paso, hice lo que no podía hacer delante de él.

Jack: Cleo, quieres cambiar partes, no creo que sea bueno que yo me coma todo esto- la cara de la tigresa se ilumino, pero luego baja la mirada un poco.

Cleo: ¿pero es tu parte? además eres más grande y fuerte, y tú hiciste el plan para conseguir comida.

Jack: si, pero el plan no salió, y no tengo tanta hambre- mintió- así que dices, ¿cambiamos? no es bueno desperdiciar la comida- la tigresa después de un tiempo de enfrentarse al dilema acepto por que el hambre que tenia fue más fuerte que ella, comieron tranquilos durante un tiempo, pero no se percataron que tanto pan si tener nada por lo que tomar sería malo para ellos, dejándole una bola de pan en la garganta.

Po: ¿un poco de agua para bajar el pan?- ambos fueron sorprendidos de espaldas al panda, cuando el lobo blanco y negro se giro vio que tenía un amplia sonrisa e su cara, una sonrisa contagiosa y alegre, y les tendía una cantimplora con agua, Jack estaba reacio a aceptarla, pro Cleo lo izo gustosa.

Jack: ¿por qué nos ayudas? aquí todos nos consideran como alimañas, como monstros.

Po: ¿así tratas a todos los que quieren ayudarte?- Jack bajo la cara avergonzado- está bien, tranquilo, si te hace sentir mejor los ayudo porque odio las injusticias- el lobo volvió a levantar la cara y a mirarlo, este tipo era distinto a todos los que había conocido- dime ¿tienen alguien con quien quedarse aquí? ¿Alguien que aprecien?- Cleo negó con la cabeza antes de que Jack pudiera asimilar la pregunta.

Jack: nadie desea estar con nosotros- dijo al final, Po lo miro durante unos segundos.

Po: ¿desean comer conmigo?- quedaron sorprendidos- eso sí, nos iremos de aquí, les cocinare un poco de sopas si les gusta- con solo oír la palabra ya a ambos se le hacían agua la boca.

Cleo: SIIIIIII... SOPA- dijo y salto a los brazos de Po haciendo que ambos se cayeran, el se rio, y se levanto cargando a Cleo como un padre carga a su hijo después de no querer caminar mas, y comenzó a ir hacia el bosque que había cerca del pueblo, Jack se quedo mirando ya que era la primera vez que Cleo actuaba así con alguien más que él, el ex guerrero dragón al ver que su compañero no avanzaba se giro.

Po: ¿no vienes?- se le acerco, lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque donde había una mochila, seguramente del panda- aquí está bien, que dicen si juntan un poco de ramas mientras yo preparo las cocas, tenemos que hacer un poco de fuego.

Jack: Cleo porque no vas por un poco de madera mientras yo ayudo al señor con lo que necesito- ella acepto gustosa y se fue dando saltitos.

Po: aun desconfías de mi verdad- no lo miraba, solo picaba verdura y las dejaba en una pequeña cesta hecha de hojas, y además había preparado una olla con agua- seria raro que los invite a comer y los deje aquí.

Jack: no lo sé, hay muchos que harían cualquier cosa para sacarnos de aquí- miraba fijamente al panda- o a menos que tú quieras algo de nosotros- Po dejo de picar la verduras, y miro a Jack.

Po: sabes, tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, si tengo algo para ustedes, quiero que viajen conmigo, los puedo alimentar, entrenar, y algunas cosas más.

Jack: ¿a cambio de qué?- estaba temblando, todo era demasiado bueno, algo malo tenía que haber, Po sonrió.

Po: ayúdenme a quitar la injusticia, quiero limpiar este mundo del mal- a Jack se le escapo un jadeo, eso no se lo que esperaba.

Jack: solo eso-Po asintió- está bien, pero si haces algo para traiciónanos te la devolveremos peor- Po solo rio.

Po: ¿por qué dañar lo que se parece a mí? jajaja créeme amigo, nos parecemos más de lo que crees, dime cuáles son sus nombres.

Jack: yo soy Jack, y la pequeña tigresa es Cleo, estamos juntos desde que tengo memoria, ambos fuimos abandonados en el mismo lugar, en un orfanato, en el cual solo nos torturaban, nos trataban mal, nos dejaban de lado, así que escapamos.- Po escucho atento- desde entonces estamos tratando de vivir por nuestra cuenta, pero cuando hay mucha hambre es difícil pensar en cosas buenas, y hacerla, solo piensas en comer un poco, y muchos se abusan de eso, detesto el abuso, detesto el poder.

Po: sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo- Jack quedo sorprendido por este cambio tan repentino de tema, pero el parecía hablarle muy serio, negó con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando- diferencia de edad amigo, solo eso, volvió a sonreírle- Cleo apareció con las ramas, entonces Po inicio el fuego, y la tigresa empezó a jugar con él, como lo así con Jack, era sorprendente lo rápido que se habían unido al panda, o el panda se había unido a ellos, luego de unos minutos Po dijo- es hora de comer, pero háganlo despacio, no quiero que se enfermen- Po le paso dos platos a Cleo, quien le dio uno a Jack, no dijo nada, solo miro al cielo y sonrió, como pocas veces sabia hacerlo, poco después descubriría que Po le sacaría la sonrisa mas fácil de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, tal parecía que desde ese día todo iba ir mejor, se volvió al cuenco y comenzó a comer tranquilo y pausado como su nuevo amigo y futuro maestro le había indicado.

-actualidad-

Jack estaba solo apoyado contra un árbol aprovechando la sombra.

Jack: y todo mejoro mucho, estuvimos en las buenas y en las malas, fue sorprendente lo unido que estamos ahora- Miro a Cleo que estaba a unos cincuenta metros cobrando la recompensa- no puedo creer como pareció que estábamos destinados a estar juntos ¿no lo crees así Po?- dijo girando a un lado.

Po: has mejorado, al principio ni me hubieras detectado- sonrió y se acerco- si es verdad, me alegra verlos encontrado, es bueno viajar con compañía, y me alegra haberlos ayudado- y ahora era el mismo Po que fue en los casi 8 años que viajaban juntos, algo no cuadraba.

Jack: ¿qué es lo que te paso aquí Po?- el no respondió, solo miro a la estatua que se veía a la lejanía, en la que se veía tan poco reconocible, le sorprende que Jack y Cleo no hayan descubierto ese capítulo de su pasado ya, cuando lo descubrirán aparecerían muchas preguntas, pero aun no era el momento y tanto Po como Jack sabían que no era hora de preguntas incomodas- con los que hablaste en el negocio de tu padre dicen que tienen una lista de criminales a cazar, ¿qué dices?- Po lo miro.

Po: digo que mientras mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor- "algún día nos tendrás que decir por qué te has ido de aquí, y de donde conoces a los grandes maestros, además de por qué es estatua se parece a ti" pensó Jack, no podían saber mucho por que cuando llegaron la noche anterior habían llegado para la fiesta, y se habían perdido todos los discursos.

Cleo: bueno, e conseguido la paga, Po la próxima vez que hagas cosas como esta, no les rompas tanto la cara, después no los reconocen y no nos quieren pagar- era obvia la broma, los que hizo a todos reír.

Po: vamos, tenemos que buscar una nueva lista- aun sonreía pero se vea la seriedad en sus ojos.

][-][-][

un lobo adulto de unos 45 años de pelaje blanco se acerco a la jaula, llevaba un plato de comida en su pata y vestía como un guardia de seguridad, un traje negro para ocultarlo en la oscuridad, y con un bastón de madera pintado de negro en lugar de una espada, para controlar a los prisiones sin matarlos.

Lobo: a comer Su- entro a la jula, y dejo un plato en el suelo, una panda se acerco al pato, y empezó a comer.

Su: esta vez te ha salido mejor la comida, Shing, ¿has estado practicando?- se acerco a ella el lobo, y le hablo susurrándole al oído.

Shing: Lord Shen quiere llevarte con él, así te muestra como mata al panda, habrá pocas tropas con él, dejara mas defendiendo la fábrica, ahí será cuando aprovecharemos y te sacare de aquí.

Su: gracias Shing, no sé qué haría si tu n hubieras estado aquí, posiblemente hubiera muerto- el lobo le pega una cachetada haciendo que caiga al piso.

Shing: Y NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ESA MANERA- entonces dos lobos pasaron junto a la jaula.

Lobo: oye Sin deja de divertirte, esa bien que te toque a ti, pero sabes que todos quieren encargarce de la panda- tiene una mirada maliciosa, pero continúan caminando una vez que se han ido él se inclina y ayuda a levantarla.

Shing: lo siento- ella no dice nada, solo lo mira.

Su: está bien, entiendo que si saben tu historia te matarían, por algo te cambiaste el nombre.

Shing: si, y ya dentro de poco, podremos salir de esto, y tal vez empezar de nuevo.

Su: Shing... yo...- el apoyo un dedo en su boca y hablo.

Shing: lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza, aun tengo esperanzas, y entiendo que no lo olvides aun, yo tampoco lo hago, pero el quería que siguiéramos adelante, y espero que tu lo hagas, no decaigas, tienes un hijo por el cual seguir luchado.

][-\\\/

Lord Shen: ¿cómo que ha desaparecido de nuevo?, eso es imposible- le tiro con un pedazo de metal al lobo que le había traído el informe- ve y tráeme un buen informe- le tiro con otra cosa de metal- ¿Cómo lo hiciste panda? ¿Cómo contactaste con él?- se acercó a la jaula.

Shing: señor, tal vez el panda si ha desaparecido- Shen lo miro sorprendido.

Lord Shen: tú también lo crees Sin.

Shing: a lo que me refiero es que tal vez, él está escondiéndose de nosotros- el pavo real parecía entender a lo que quería llegar el lobo, y estaba intrigado de lo que iba a proponer- señor, por favor, ¿déjeme ir a investigar? No creo que a la prisionera le importe pasar hambre un par de días, además sabe de mis habilidades señor, déjeme sacarle el polvo a mis armas.

Lord Shen: soy consciente de tus habilidades Sin, por algo deje que te unirás con nosotros- parece pensarlo un poco- tienes 6 días, si no encuentras nada para ese entonces, volverás aquí, y enviare un escuadrón para que destruya todo así lo encuentro. Una vez que sepa dónde está, iré yo mismo a matarlo- luego de esto salió de la habitación porque sus deberes le obligaban a estar en otro lugar.

Su: ¿Qué planeas Shig?- miro al lobo que estaba atento de verificar que no hubiera nadie en la sala, luego sonrió a Su.

Shing: antes de todo, te daré unas provisiones esta noche, escóndelas bien, te duraran 4 das cuando mucho, distribúyelas bien, cuando vuelva te volveré a alimentar… y en cuanto a que hacer, no lo sé, solo hare una visita al valle de la paz, quien dice, tal vez encuentre a mi sobrino jaja- y sin más salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

\\\/

El panda caminaba hacia la gran puerta de la sala de los héroes, el sol estaba en su punto más alto indicando la hora del almuerzo, pero aquí en el palacio, se almorzaba más tarde, no escuchaba el ruido en la sala de entrenamiento así que pensó "tal vez no están aquí, eso sí sería raro" siguió su camino y entro a la sala de los héroes, sin mostrarle respeto a nada, sin esperar que lo presentaran, y sin esperar que primero hablara el maestro, implemente dijo a lo que vino.

Po: ¿dónde está mi lista Oogway?- la tortuga sonrió, y le hizo seña que se acercar, frente al gran maestro estaban todos sus pupilos sentados, y el maestro Shifu parado a un costado.

Oogway: pasa cazareompensas, por que no compartes unos segundos con nosotros, después de todo estamos a medio día, y ya iremos a almorzar- Po de mala gana le dijo a sus amigos que se sentarán, ellos lo hicieron sin chistar, era obvio que o respetaban y lo seguirían hasta la muerte, Cleo le dedico una mirada asesina a Tigresa quien no tardo en devolvérsela, pero la felina de blanco y negro desvió su mirada al ver que estaba recibiendo una mirada reprobadora de Jack, Po ignoro este hecho, no quiera ponerse a pensar ahora, se quedó parado esperando que el maestro le diera lo que había venido a estudiar.

Oogway: veo que te respetan mucho- dijo señalando a sus pupilos, Po volvió la mirada y se percató a quien se refería.

Po: con el debido respeto, no son mis pupilos, son mis amigos, y tal vez más, son como mi familia, una relación entre maestro y pupilo no era buena entre nosotros, prefería hacer amigos en los cuales confió con mi vida, ates que personas respetuosas que traten mal a alguien que no lo merece- Shifu bajo la cabeza ante este comentario, se sentía mal por lo que decía el ex guerrero dragón, pero estaba en lo correcto, su maestro le había dicho lo mismo hace mucho, y el no logro esa relación con la cual se muestra Po frente a ellos en este momento, él había logrado lo que su maestro quería que tuviera el maestro que dejaba en su lugar, pero el panda rojo no lo logro pero si el pupilo que él tuvo alguna vez y que no tuvo ningún contacto con el maestro que quería trasmitir estos conocimientos, realmente Po había nacido para ser el guerrero dragón, la ira de Tigresa crecía al ver su maestro así.

Oogway: comprendo maestro, lamento haber mal interpretado su relación- saco un pequeño papel doblado, y se lo entrego- esto tal vez sea lo más difícil que has tenido que hacer hasta ahora, creo yo- Po no respondió, desdoblo el papel, y miro su contenido, después miro a la tortuga y de nuevo el papel.

Po: esto es una broma no- arrugo el papel y se lo arrojo al maestro, Tigresa reacciono y tomo el papel antes que este impactara contra él, estaba mostrando sus filosos dientes, y sacando sus garras, además de prepararse para tomar una posición de lucha, Po la miraba perplejo, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando, estiro su pata a un lado para que sus acompañantes no tomaran la misma reacción que Tigresa, pero Jack ya había corrido su capa para sacar su katana y Cleo había tomado unos cuchillos que llevaba debajo de su túnica y lo tenía en sus patas listo para lanzarlos al menor movimiento, al ver la seña de Po ambos se calmaron, pero no destensaron sus músculos en caso de necesitar desatar una pelea en caso de emergencias, la mirada de Po se ajustó de nuevo para centrarse en Oogway, esperado su respuesta.

Oogway: no maestro, es otro enemigo que atacara el valle- Tigresa lo miro un momento, eso quería decir que el gran maestro no confiaba en ella como guerrera dragón, "¿porque confía más en este panda que desaprecio hace 8 años y no en mí que me entrene todo este tiempo?", Po se percató de esta reacción, pero no dijo nada para no alterar más los nervios de la maestra, tratara mal a todos, pero no era idiota de provocar a la maestra Tigresa a una batalla a muere.

Po: Oogway, con el debido respeto, usted ya tiene su guerrero dragón, no trate que yo cumpla el objetivo de ese guerrero cuando yo no lo soy- Tigresa estaba un poco perpleja, "¿el panda esta defendiéndome?, no eso no era posible, el solo busca zafarse de sus obligaciones como lo hizo siempre" esto hizo que se enojara aún más con el panda.

Tigresa: deje de tratar de convencerlo maestro, el solo busca escapar de sus obligaciones como siempre lo hizo, solo quiso el secreto del dragón, ahora que lo tiene no quiere nada- Po hizo una muesca como si lo que acababa de decir le había dolido y mucho, no parecía querer responder.

Cleo: realmente no conoces a nuestro maestro, él nunca haría eso, él es…- la tigresa banca estaba que le hervía la sangre, quería matar a la maestra por ofender de tal forma a su amigo.

Po: Cleo, es suficiente- Cleo la miro perpleja.

Cleo: pero Po- el panda la corto un poco más brusco esta vez, para que entendiera que en este tema no le convencería.

Po: dije que es suficiente- la tigresa estaba atónita, pero al parecer su maestro tenia esas reacciones a veces.

Cleo: si maestro- Po se incorporó, y miro a Oogway de una forma extraña.

Po: maestro Oogway, está bien, acepto su petición, con una condición- todos escuchaban atentos, pero Tigresa no podía dejar de mirarlo con recelo, ella solo quería que se fuera, no podía creer que estuvo hablando respetuosamente de ese panda durante 8 años, diciendo que le hubiera gustado conocerlo, que mentía más atroz.

Shifu: ¿qué es lo que deseas panda?- era la primea vez que hablaba el maestro en frente de Po después de tantos años, sonaba asida la palabra panda en sus labios pero no para los otros, sino para él mismo, recuerdos de Tai Lung llegaron a su mente, el ex guerrero dragón era una relación directa con ese hecho de su pasado.

Po: es extraño, los últimos días de mi vida me llamabas por mi nombre maestro- se notaba un poco más respetuoso, pero no parecía muy alegre al volver a recibir ese sobrenombre- lo que deseo es tener un lugar para seguir entrenando a mis pupilos, que no debamos respetar el horario del alba del palacio, y que nadie se acerque a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento ni a nuestras habitaciones en un caso de extrema necesidad.

Oogway: ¿y qué lugar deseas para entrenar a sus pupilos?- Po sonrió maliciosamente, era el momento de su venganza, una sonrisa que a todos les dio miedo, y a Tigresa no e gustaría nada su respuesta.

Po: el bosque del palacio de jade- ahí fue cuando Tigresa quiso matar definitivamente al panda.

\\\/-][

Po estaba parado mirando la tumba de su pasado, ahora estaba cubierta de enredaderas y era legible lo que decía la piedra, había cambiado mucho el lugar, ahora tenía otro árbol del durazno, un hijo del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, para Po era extraño volver a este lugar, lo hacía sentir como un pequeño niño, como se sentía cuando se fue, como cuando nadie creía en él, la diferencia es que ahora todos creían de alguien que estaba muerto.

Oogway: me imagine que te iba a encontrar aquí- Po giro su cabeza para mirar hacia el camino que daba acceso a la pequeña sima donde se encontraban los durazneros, pero no se inmuto antes su presencia, y volvió a mirar la tumba- aun creer que estas enterrado ahí- no responde- lo has estado haciendo muy bien guerrero dragón- era la primera vez que le decía así e todo el día.

Po: no soy el guerrero dragón Oogway- parecía enfadado, pero ir difícil decirlo, su rostro no mostraba mucha emoción- ya tiene a su guerrero, a mí no me moleste, voy a ayudar, pero nada más, una vez que todo termine continuare con mi viaje- la tortuga se paró a su lado.

Oogway: creo que una vez que te enfrentes a este individuo muchas cosas cambiaran en ti- Po sonrió.

Po: sabe que maestro, siempre odie su filosofía en sus cartas- lo miro divertido.

Oogway: así que descubriste que era yo- se sentó al frente de la lápida.

Po: jajaja... era difícil no saberlo, a lo que me refiero, es que recibía una carta con un poco de información de caga objetivo que tenía, con filosofía y clases para aprender aún más del kung fu, además que los últimos dos objetivos estaban en el valle de la paz, no fue difícil deducir que el maestro anónimo era en realidad usted- Po se sentó junto a él.

Oogway: así que todo realmente fue una actuación, aun no deseas perdonar el pueblo, por eso actuabas así.

Po: el pueblo lo perdone hace mucho tiempo, no los culpo por no creer en mí, a quien no perdone es a la oscuridad que habita en muchos corazones.

Oogway: ¿y dices que no deseas ser el guerrero dragón?

Po: maestro yo abandone ese puesto para que se lo dé a alguien más que lo merece y lo necesita, cuando estuve aquí parecía muy idiota, pero en poco tiempo me entere y descubrí muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, el lugar donde entrena la maestra Tigresa para romper los nervios de sus manos y así no sentir nada… el puesto no era para mí, era para alguien que se esforzó por el- miro al suelo algo triste, volvían todas las dudas que tuvo hace mucho tiempo.

Oogway: Po- le hablo con una voz cariñosa, como la de un padre a su hijo- no entiendes que tú has estado haciendo lo que debería hacer el guerrero dragón sin saberlo, el guerrero dragón aparecerá cuando se lo necesita, y donde se lo necesita, y eso es lo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, y sigues haciendo aun ahora.

Po: si, el guerrero dragón aparecerá donde se lo necesita y cuando se lo necesita, pero entonces que… ¿su propio pueblo no lo necesitaba por eso fue destruido?- Oogway le tomó por sorpresa lo que acababa de escuchar- se lo que paso esa noche maestro, no trata de hacerme pasar por idiota- su voz era fría, casi tan fría como la atmosfera que había dejado la noche al levantarse una brisa helada del valle.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Muchas gracias a todos, espero su comentario

LD.50 ROY: asi es, ese era yo antes, pero por unos problemas ya no puedo entrar ahí, pero estoy continuando con esas cosas.

Guest: si la verdad que si jajajaja

Se despide Utopico.


	3. Desafio

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, y no se olviden en comentar, muchas gracias por todo.

No soy dueño de Kung fu panda, y no busco sustento económico con esto.

Personaje: dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Desafío.

][

Oogway se mostro perplejo ante lo que había dicho el maestro sentado a su lado, pero luego bajo la mirada, al fin de cuentas el sabia con que se iba a encontrar el panda, pero le sorprendió que lo hubiera encontrado tan rápido.

Oogway: guerrero dragón, debe entender que lo que paso esa noche…- Po lo corto antes que continuara.

Po: no me importa maestro, usted me hablo en una de sus cartas de la paz interior, que se llegaba a ella a través de un gran sufrimiento- miraba a la tumba al frente suyo, a su tumba, mientras escuchaba en su cabeza los gritos de su gente al ser masacrada por esa figura blanca, Oogway notaba su sufrimiento, quería guiarlo para que no cayera en el camino, aun que sabía que no se derrotaría tan fácil.

Oogway: a veces la paz llega de otras formas, a ti no te llegara por el dolor, ya que has vivido con él, es una parte de ti, ya la has abrazado y acunado, pero no has hecho eso con otras cosas, la paz llegara, a todos les llega pero a cada uno de la forma que le tiene que llegar- Po levanto la mirada al cielo nocturno, las nubes empezaban a amontonarse de nuevo, se repetiría la tormenta de la noche en la cual se había marchado del pueblo.

Po: no deseo meditar más de cincuenta y cuatro años como su pupilo para buscar algo que tal parece que nunca conseguiré, a donde vaya, siempre hay un mar de sangre a mis pies, y un asesino sobre mi cabeza, ¿donde se podrá encontrar la paz así? – la tortuga se levanto para regresar al palacio, no le apetecía mojarse esta noche.

Oogway: como te lo he dicho, la paz llegara de la forma y cuando deba llegar- Po sonrió, aun creía que esa tortuga estaba loca, aun que no lo diría, aun tenía muchas cosas que aprender antes de sentenciarlo o alabarlo como lo demás, aun que sabía que era mortal, como él, como todos en el mundo.

][-][

Jack y Cleo estaban intercambiado patadas y puñetazos en el bosque del palacio, ninguno estaba llevando sus armas encima, era un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cleo: no te parece extraño que Po haya pedido este lugar para entrenar- Jack esquivo con facilidad una patada giratoria, que fue ejecutada muy alta, ya que solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivarla.

Jack: lo hizo para fastidiar a todos, viste sus caras, debe ser un lugar de entrenamiento importante y el quiso molestar donde más pudiera… concéntrate de una vez, esto se está poniendo muy fácil- la tomo el tobillo cuando quiso darle una parada a la cara, y con su pierna golpeo a la pierna de apoyo haciendo a la felina de blanco y negro caer, Cleo le puso mala cara y se levanto pero se dirigió a tomar agua, Jack la siguió de cerca, temía que su acción la hubiera molestado- ¿estás molesta?

Cleo: no… es solo que nada de esto me da buena espina- en ese momento la maestra del estilo del tigre paso deliberadamente cerca del lugar para ver si podía entrenar un poco ya que hacia toda la tarde que no pudo acercarse a su lugar privado de entrenamiento, vio a Cleo y a Jack sentado contra un árbol, lo que le molesto, los encontró siempre descansando cuando quería venir a entrenar, al parecer nunca abandonarían esa zona y eso le molestaba, y mucho mas encontrar que solo lo usaban para descansar ya que nunca los vio entrenar, pero logro escuchar algo en la conversación que le llamo la atención- él nunca se ha comportado así, que habrá pasado en este lugar que cuando volvió ha aquí se puso de esa forma.

Jack: no lo sé…- miraba la césped y veía como soplaba el viento en él, se avecinaba una tormenta, podía oler la humedad en el aire.

Cleo: ¿seguro que no lo sabes?- se giro para mirarlo- fue contigo que hablo cuando se despertó gritando hace tres noches atrás, y no olvidar de las primeras veces que durmió con nosotros, hablaba dormido y decía algo de la Mis. "rayitas" y su sueño del dragón- Jack soltó una carcajada, y a Tigresa le molesto aún mas lo que dijo después.

Jack: ¿Mis. "rayitas"? ¿Enserio? JAJA… cuando se te ha ocurrido- se quito una lagrima de la risa, a lo cual Cleo contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad- no creo que sea bueno que le digas así a la maestra Tigresa, oí que no tiene buen temperamento- a Tigresa la hervía la sangre "esto lo pagaras bola de pelos blanca" el lobo se volvió a poner serio- la verdad, no sé lo que le ha pasado, pero lo único que puedo decir a ciencia cierta, y sobre la otra noche no fue sobre nada de este lugar- miro a la cara de Cleo- sabes lo que paso ese día, lo que encontramos, no creas que eso no le afecto, Po será fuerte, pero es una persona normal como todos- Cleo bajo la cabeza avergonzada, por no haberlo deducido.

Cleo: si… no todos los días te enteras que eres el ultimo de tu pueblo- miro al horizonte viendo como las nubes se acercaban para desatar una gran tormenta, Tigresa le intereso el tema, pero no podía evitar sentirse enojada por la aparición del panda, por la usurpación de su lugar favorito de entrenamiento, y por lo que pareció que el gran maestro no confiaba que ella fuera lo suficiente para ocupar el puesto del guerrero dragón "bueno, tal vez eso se pueda resolver", pensó, y se volvió a hacia las habitaciones, por esta noche dormiría temprano.

][-][-][

Un lobo llegaba al pueblo de la paz, había corrido toda la noche y estaba agotado, deseaba solo comer algo y dormir un poco antes de empezar la búsqueda del pequeño panda, camino por las calles durante un par de minutos buscando una posada donde poder hospedarse pero al parecer no encontraba nada, hasta que su estomago sonó demasiado fuerte y prácticamente se opuso a dar otro paso más si no recibía algo de comida, Shing se sintió algo avergonzado por dejarse llevar por la adrenalina y olvidarse de su alimentación, en ese momento un aroma le golpeo en la cara, cerró los ojos, olía delicioso, olfateo un poco el aire buscando a dirección que le llevara al aroma y sin darse cuenta camino hasta ponerse al frente de un restaurante al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un simple ganso limpiando una mesa, al parecer ya no había nadie en el lugar, y ya estaba por cerrar pero le había quedado un poco de sopa en la olla al parecer, ese fue el aroma que sentía de hacia unas tres cuadras tras.

Ping: disculpe, pero ya estamos por cerrar- no se giro a la figura de la puerta, sabía que si era alguien del pueblo solo hubiera entrado, no se hubiera quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta como esa figura.

Shing: lo lamento, he viajado todo el día y no he comido, solo me sentí atraído por el olor de la sopa, pero parece que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para probarla- el ganso se giro y pudo ver a un lobo que estaba cubierto con una túnica en el cuerpo por el frio y le sonreía amablemente, el ganso le devolvió la sonrisa y se había sentido alagado por las palabras del lobo- solo desearía hacerle una pregunta, necesito quedarme un par de días, y como no soy de los alrededores, no sé donde podre alquilar una habitación para descansa un poco los músculos, ¿sabe usted de algún lugar donde pueda hacerlo?- Ping se sintió un poco mal por el lobo, parecía buena persona y alguien en quien confiar.

Ping: bueno, esta de suerte, tengo una habitación que le pertenecía a mi hijo, pero al parecer ya no la necesita más, si desea puede quedarse aquí, y probar un poco de sopa- no recibió respuesta pero pudo ver como la sonrisa del lobo se ampliaba unas seis veces más de lo que cualquier boca podría hacer.

Shing: es usted muy amable señor…

Ping: Ping, por favor, digame Ping, y ¿Usted es?

Shing: …Shing un gusto- y sin más entro al edificio, a probar un poco de ese delicioso manjar que olía tan bien de la calle.

][-\\\/

El amanecer llego iluminando el palacio, la tormenta de la noche anterior había hecho que la mañana adquiriera un brillo muy especial, el maestro Shifu se diría a las habitaciones para saludar a sus pupilos en el momento del dong, se paro en el principio del pasillo esperando los pocos minutos restantes para que todos se despertaran, mientras tanto le permitió a su mirada recorrer cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones deteniéndose justo en la que estaba al frente de la habitación de Tigresa, en esa habitación dormía Po, en la contigua dormía el lobo al que llamaban Jack, y frente a la suya y al lado de la de Tigresa dormía la de la otra felina, Cleo; el dong sonó y solo los cinco furiosos fueron los que salieron a saludar al maestro, nadie más, nadie menos.

Todos: buenos días maestro- cuatro de los cinco furiosos miraron a las habitaciones de los visitantes, viendo que aun no habían salido, la única no hacia esto era la maestra Tigresa "su maestro es un holgazán, no me sorprende que ellos también lo sean", nadie dijo nada, todos salieron rumbo a la cocina para desayunar, para llegar a la cocina inevitablemente se debía pasar por la sala de entrenamiento, en la cual se oían los ruidos como si alguien entrenara, al final la curiosidad pudo vas, y al entrar se toparon a Po enseñándole a Cleo a pasar el camino de la bárbarocidad, o al menos así le decía Po, el ex Po, mientras Jack miraba divertido la cara de boba que ponía Cleo al ver entrenar a Po; en otras palabras estaban ocupando el lugar de entrenamiento de Tigresa, y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, a la felina se le dilataron los ojos, se convirtió en una depredadora no en una maestra, y lo peor de todo para la maestra era que lo estaba haciendo muy bien al recorrido, tal vez mejor que ella aun que eso nunca lo admitiría.

Tigresa: muy bien panda, esto ya fue suficiente, tu y yo tendremos un combate ahora- Po se detuvo, pero mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad, como si todo fuese un juego, algo que endurecía mas a la felina, Cleo no parecía muy alegre de que hubieran interrumpido el entrenamiento de su maestro, mientras Jack miraba atento la escena en caso que tuviera que actuar para evitar un combate innecesario, en ese momento el gran maestro Oogway hacia su aparición en la sala.

Po: buenos días para usted también maestra- no pareció importarle su reacción.

Tigresa: he tenido suficiente de ti oso maldito- Po no cambio su postura pero se veía en su mirada que estaba midiendo cada paso que daba, que no iba a dejar que lo golpearan como solía hacer Po, "como solía hacer el panda que está muerto" pensó el maestro.

Shifu: maestra Tigresa, tranquilícese- Oogway se paro al lado de su pupilo.

Oogway: déjelos maestro, que arreglen sus diferencias, sería mejor que segarle la salida a los sentimientos… no crees- miro al maestro.

Po: me está desafiando maestra- Tigresa se enfilaba a la pequeña arena.

Tigresa: tómalo como quieras, pero si pierdes te iras de aquí, y no volverás mas- Po se enfilaba detrás de la maestra mientras Cleo y Jack se dirigían a las tribunas, Cleo no se notaba muy feliz.

Po: si, me estas desafiando, está bien acepto, pero si gano…- la felina anaranjada lo corto.

Tigresa: eso no pasara panda estúpido- Po ignoro su comentario y continuo.

Po: si gano deberás trabajar en el negocio de mi padre durante una semana- todos quedaron atónitos, incluso tigresa que esperaba que el panda le pidiera de nuevo el titulo, aunque para ella aun no tenía posibilidades de ganar el panda, parecía seguir sin importarle el título.

Oogway: bueno, tal parece que los acontecimientos empezaran a desatarse, muy interesante es esta apuesta, tal parece que el maestro ha pensado mucho en lo que hace- el maestro solo se dirigía a sí mismo, ya que nadie parecía entenderle.

Cleo: no se a que se refiere, pero Mis rayitas va a caer, y de una forma muy, pero muy vergonzosa- parecía haber recobrado la alegría al saber que no vería la cara de esa tigresa hasta después de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que todo termine y Po, Jack, y ella se largaran de aquí.

Jack: Cleo…- fue un tono reprochador, como el de un padre que le decía que estaba remarcándole un mal comportamiento a su hija.

Mantis: ¿rayitas?- Mono y el insecto parecían estar tratando de hacer todo lo posible para no reírse del apodo, en la arena ambos maestros tomaron su posición de combate, esto iba ser interesante para muchos de los que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que verían que tan bueno era Po realmente, y como derroto a Tai Lung.

Po: ¿es un trato?

Tigresa: si, pero ni pienses que voy a perder.

Po: ya les deje demasiado fáciles las cosas una vez y terminaron abuzándose de mi amabilidad, esta vez no será igual, así que vete preparando para trabaja r en una cocina maestra jajaja– ambos tomaron una posición de combate listos para una pelea a muerte si era necesario, Po salió de la posición y se acercó a las gradas donde dejo esa capa que llevaba mostrando de equipamiento de combate muy parecido al de Tigresa, solo que con colores invertidos, predominando el negro y el dorado, y el rojo solo dando color a la flor, volvió a su lugar el movimiento parecía tan natural, en sus ojos se veía que ninguno de los dos retrocedería ni un centímetro o le cedería la victoria al otro tan fácil, ambos estaban parados pero ninguno se movía, estaban los dos con toda la paciencia a piel, nadie quería fallar por apurado, la maestra fue la primera en perder la paciencia, ver a Po ahí parado, sonriendo con su cara de idiota, como si se le riera en la cara, fue un ataque furtivo y rápido tratando que conectar un puñetazo en su costado, Po utilizo su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo, y con un medio giro logro un espacio entre ambos por extender una pierna mientras giraba, mientras Tigresa retrocedía el panda freno de golpe y utilizo la pierna que había extendido como pívot para avanzar una gran zancada, fue cuestión de unas milésimas para estar a escasos centímetros del tigre logrando conectar el puñetazo que la maestra había fallado, el golpe dio en un bloqueo perfecto, pero fue sorprendentemente fuerte, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para un lado fuera de la arena.

Shifu: punto para Po- todos estaban muy pendientes del combate, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

Po:¿qué pasa Tigresa? Estas lenta jajajaja.

Grulla: Po está jugando con fuego- le dijo en voz baja a Víbora.

Cleo: VAMOS PO, DEMUSTRALE QUIEN MANDA- gritaba la felina como si no hubiera mañana.

Jack: cállate Cleo quieres.

\\\/

Un ganso golpeaba la puerta de una habitación, y luego entraba.

Ping: buen día Shing ¿cómo ha dormido?- le pregunto al lobo que ya estaba cambiado y miraba a las paredes, todos los afiches de los cinco furiosos.

Shing: perfectamente Ping, debo decir que su sopa es perfecta para hacer relajar los músculos, y alegra demasiado el sueño jaja, pero debo continuar con mis actividades que me han traído aquí, pero me ha llamado mucho la atención los afiches, ¿Quiénes son?- señalo el afiche en donde salían todos los furiosos.

Ping: esos son los cinco furiosos, los protectores del valle, ellos se encargan de que este lugar sea tranquilo y seguro- lo dijo en un tono tranquilo y prosigo con uno alegre- mi hijo formo parte de ellos, los ayudo- Shing se mostro un poco confundido y miro de nuevo el afiche buscando un ganso en alguno de los personajes que aparecían en él, al lo que Ping solo logro reír sonoramente, entonces el lobo abrió los ojos como si lo hubiera entendido.

Shing : usted adopto a su hijo- Ping contesto con una sonrisa algo triste.

Ping: si, lástima que eso lo alejo de mi… mi querido hijo nunca fue muy aceptado entre los demás… él era distinto- el lobo vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos, por eso no decidió presionarlo.

Shing: entiendo señor Ping… dígame, que dice si lo ayudo a preparar el desayuno.

\\\/-][

Tigresa se levantó, se limpió un poco el polvo pero se notaba en sus pupilas dilatadas que mataría al panda si tenía la posibilidad, y en cierto caso la tenia, salto de nuevo a la arena cayendo de cuatro patas, y girando despacio alrededor de Po, como una cazadora que acecha a su presa, el panda había dejado de sonreír, no movía ni un musculo pero seguía atento con la mirada a la maestra, fue una mancha fugas la que golpeaba como los mil demonios a Po, el cual parecía estar esforzándose demasiado para seguir bloqueando hasta donde podía.

Shifu: es increíble la velocidad que ha logrado alcanzar el guerre... el maestro Po- el panda rojo hablaba con su maestro.

Oogway: la maestra quiere que muestre todas sus habilidades, se está poniendo a prueba ella misma, ya hemos visto de que es capaz la velocidad del guerrero dragón- el recuerdo de lo que paso en la tienda del señor Ping el día anterior.

Shifu: si, es verdad- volvió a centrarse en la pelea, parecía que cada vez a Po se le volvía más difícil bloquear los golpes, hasta que…

Cleo y Jack: POOOOOOO!- el panda recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared derrumbándosela encima, Tigresa tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, y luego se giró a su maestro, el cual miraba sorprendido, sorprendido por como Po salió violando cuando demostró tan alto nivel hace dos días, y sorprendido por como actuaba su hija ante el panda, aunque no podía llamarla así por mucho más que quisiera, al final no pudo ni entrenar al guerrero drago ni arreglar las cosas con su hija.

Shifu: punto para Tigresa- estaba por dar terminada la batalla pero la pila de escombros se movió y Po salió de ella con solo unos rasguños pero tenía parte de su hocico roto que soltaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que manchaba su pelaje, además que parecía que la cicatriz de su cara se había abierto, el maestro panda poso su pata sobre la cicatriz y luego se miró la mano confirmando que de esta salía sangre.

Oogway: parece que nunca ha cerrado bien, por más que tenga ocho años- para tigresa era extraño sentir el olor a la sangre en su nariz, tenía un olor extraño, un olor que llenaba sus fosas nasales y no la dejaba respirar.

Po: sería bueno terminar con esto- lo dijo en un tono frio, volvió a subir a la arena, y se abalanzo contra Tigresa a una velocidad sorprenderte, ella apenas tenía tiempo de bloquear los fuertes y precisos golpes de Po, la maestra tiro una patada giratoria a lo cual Po la esquivo saltando y haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás, la actual guerrera dragona quiso aprovechar el momento de punto siego para atacar, así que comenzó a avanzar contra Po, pero el panda dio un salto contra una de las vigas de techo haciendo que todos los movimientos se cortaran de forma abrupta, tiro un puñetazo a la maestra, la cual bloqueo poniendo sus brazos en cruz, el golpe en bajada fue un golpe demasiado fuerte haciendo que perdiera equilibrio por segunda vez, Po cayo de pie, engancho su pie con un pie libre de Tigresa, y extendió su puño como si fue a dar un golpe, posando su otra mano en su pecho, la felina se sentía extraña con tanta cercanía, sentía algo extraño, sentía como quemaba su contacto, como quemaba su mano en el pecho, Po esta impasible, quieto, como si esperara algo, con la sangre saliendo de sus heridas, Tigresa capto demasiado tarde lo que estaba esperando porque ya había pasado.

Shifu: punto para Po, Po ya obtuvo dos puntos, es el vencedor- todos estaban atónitos, mirando como ambos estaban en el medio de la pista, como si hubieran terminado de bailar, entonces Po la soltó sin previo aviso, Cleo se aproximó a él , le entrego la capa y se quedó mirando a la felina de naranja, Jack se acercó y se puso a inspeccionar sus heridas, las limpio en cuestión de segundos, pero antes que continuara Po lo aparto para poder hablar libremente, estaba de espaldas a todos los demás.

Po: Tigresa iras por las tardes, si quieres puedes entrenar por la mañana…. Y Oogway ya no deseo el bosque para entrenar, es suyo de nuevo- luego de eso se fue, Cleo se quedó un minuto mirando a Tigresa con cara de odio, luego se marchó.

"perdí, perdí, me gano en mi propio juego, en lo mejor que sé hacer" pensó la maestra del estilo del tigre, ahora debía ir a trabajar en el negocio del padre de Po, tendría que soportar la humillación de perder, "seguro que el ira a regocijarse de su victoria al verme ahí", eso la estaba poniendo más furiosa, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza "tal vez no todo está perdido, tal vez logre superarlo a él en su campo, donde se cree intocable, después de todo que tan difícil puede ser cocinar", con esa idea en mente se levantó, los demás maestros de habían amontonado alrededor de ella, sin que la maestra se percatara.

Víbora: Tigresa… ¿estás bien?- la maestra simplemente los miro son su mirada indescifrable.

Tigresa: sí.

Mono:¿ no te sientes… no sé,¿ molesta?- la maestra se encogió de hombros lo que alarmo a todos creyendo que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y le había afectado la cabeza.

Oogway: por favor maestros, estoy seguro que la maestra no tiene ira que soltar, esto es después de todo un simple combate para aprender- todos sabían que para tigresa era mucho más que eso, aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiría.

Tigresa: el maestro Oogway tiene razón- eso fue aún más sorprenderte, pero todos sabían que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Tigresa por la mirada macabra que soltaban sus ojos.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

The murderous shadow: jajaja espero que te haya alegrado esta actualización también.

Alice J. Queen : jajaja si no quieres sufrir con dudas, entonces comenzaste a leer fic del autor equivocado, ya que a mi me encanta jugar con todas las cosas, se podría decir que realmente hago uso de la frase "nada es verdad y todo esta permitido", y me alegra saber que te a interesado.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	4. Algo que no esperaba

Muy buenas a todos ustedes, espero que estén disfrutando del fic.

No soy dueño de Kung fu panda, y no busco ningún sustento económico con esto.

Personaje: dialogo- narración "pensamiento".

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Algo que no esperaba.

][

Tigresa estaba bajando por las grandes escaleras del palacio al valle, delante de ella iba la persona que más odiaba hasta el momento, Po, quien caminaba tranquilamente, le habían puesto una pequeña venda que seguía todo el trayecto de la cicatriz y otra en su nariz, Tigresa al recordar que ella era quien se la había roto no pudo evitar sentirse bien consigo misma; les tomo alrededor de unos diez o quince minutos llegar al interior del restaurante, dentro había muchas personas, se veía al señor Ping en la cocina preparando su famosa sopa de ingrediente secreto, la más nombrada de todo el valle, se acercaron al mostrador, la maestra no pudo evitar sentirse observada, algo que no le gustaba para nada, ambos entraron a la cocina y Po le hizo seña a la maestra para que se sentara en una silla ubicada al costado de una mesa en una zona apartada de la cocina, y por ende de las miradas de todo el pueblo, algo por lo que la maestra se sintió agradecida.

Po: hey papá, ¿Qué tal están las cosas por aquí?- fue algo muy extraño, el panda se había mostrado muy reacio a hablar cuando bajaban, pero al estar con su padre Tigresa noto un cambio descomunal en su aptitud.

Ping: buenos días hijo, nada interesante, solo que al proveedor de rábanos se le ha vuelto a olvidar mi encargo- Po sonrió, su padre siempre tenía problemas con el cerdito que le proveía los rábanos.

Po: bueno tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto… papá, la maestra Tigresa te estará ayudando un par de días, ella a… decidido saber cómo van las cosas por el pueblo con… con eso que es la guerrera dragona, ya sabes, conocer más a su gente- el panda estaba nervioso, y la maestra entendió entonces que el padre de Po no sabía de la apuesta.

Ping: ¿enserio?- lo dudo un momento, era obvio que no le creía del todo- está bien, siempre se agradecen un par de patas más que ayuden con la tienda- se apartó de la cocina y dejo de cortar las verduras para girarse a la maestra y mirarla a los ojos.

Po: bueno pa, voy a ver qué puedo hacer con el tema de los rábanos- Po salió sin más de la tienda, y el Señor Ping se apartó de la cocina y se acercó a la maestra, la miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro desganado, agarro unas ollas que había cerca y comenzó a hablar mientras volvía a la cocina

Ping: Maestra Tigresa, se perfectamente que mi hijo me ha mentido, y puedo ver que usted está aquí en contra de su voluntad- dejo las ollas y empezó a cortar nuevamente las verduras- si lo desea puede irse, yo me encargare que mi hijo no la moleste de nuevo con nada de esto, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero es obvio en algunas cosas- Tigresa abrió sus ojos como platos.

Tigresa: yo… tiene razón señor Ping… yo no elegí directamente estar aquí, pero soy alguien que cumple con sus palabras- miro atentamente al ganso.

Ping: ¿estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa?- Tigresa asintió, a lo que el ganso sonrió- muy bien, esto tal vez le resulte interesante.

][-][

Shing estaba paciendo por el por el pueblo, estuvo observando por todos lados, se percató que todos lo miraban de manera desconfiada ya que era un lobo, y con eso se dio cuenta que en el pueblo había muchos que habían sufrido por culpa de lobos, y no los culpaba, casi siempre los lobos se dedicaban al vandalismo, nadie los acepaba como buenas personas, o casi nadie, el Señor Ping lo había acogido bajo su techo, y no había desconfiado de él, después recordó a Su y todas las cosas relacionas con ella y se entristeció un poco.

Shing: Su, me gustaría poder darte todo lo que él te dio, pero creo que lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es salvar a tu hijo del pavo idiota, pero las cosas se están haciendo difíciles de cumplir- en ese momento una mancha blanca y negra llamo su atención, la mancha llevaba una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y había doblado en una pequeña callecita secundaria, no pudo reconocer a la persona, pero no había ninguna duda, muy pocas creaturas tenían ese color, pero solo una que no quería llamar la atención usaba ese tipo de capas, fue tras el ser encapuchado pero se topó con que la calle no tenía salida y no había nadie ahí, "me debo estar obsesionando demasiado con esto" pensó, se giró y cuando se dirigía de nuevo a la boca del callejón se encontró con una figura que le cortaba el paso, era una tigresa blanca y negra, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta Shing que había cometido un error al identificar el objetivo ya que ella llevaba la misma capa por la cual había deducido que era Po y no otra persona.

Cleo: ¿estabas buscando a alguien?- entonces el lobo recordó que en los informes hablaban de un grupo.

Shing: soy Shing y estoy buscando un panda.

Jack: ¿para qué motivo?- se sorprendió al ver que a su espalda estaba un lobo también de blanco y negro con la misma capa, dedujo que este era el grupo del cual hablaban los informes de los que sufrieron el ataque.

Shing: tengo algo que podría importarle- miro atentamente al grupo- tiene que ver con su familia- pudo ver una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos, era obvio que eso no lo esperaban, lo que significaba que si ellos estaban con el panda podría tener una oportunidad de verlo.

Jack: su familia fue destruida hace mucho tiempo por alguien que aun buscamos- se notaba algo dubitativo.

Shing: lo sé, esa persona es la que tiene lo que yo vengo a contarle, necesito hablar con él.

Cleo: nosotros se lo comentaremos, tu no hagas nada, nosotros contactaremos contigo si él cree que de verdad sabes algo- se mostraba seria, pero giro y se fue por donde vino, Shing se volvió para buscar al lobo pero este ya había desaparecido en las sombras.

Shing: este encuentro sí que no me lo esperaba- sonrió, "al parecer voy a terminar con esto antes de lo esperado".

][-][-][

Tigresa miraba al señor Ping intrigada, esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

Tigresa: enserio espera que use esto para atender a la gente- se miraba a sí misma, y al quimono rojo que llevaba puesto, era extraño verla así para todos, y ahora estaba segura que todos pasarían a burlarse de ella.

Ping: Tigresa, es solo un vestido, y además te vez linda en él- el ganso se acercó y le posos sus plumas en sus comisuras curvándolas para arriba- mucho mejor, habrá más clientes si sonríes- tigresa empezó a sentirse mareada, esto al parecer la estaba afectando demasiado, entonces noto como la mirada del señor Ping cambiaba de una divertida a una más seria.

Tigresa: pasa algo señor Pi…- pero sintió unas nauseas muy potentes, que amenazaba con lanzar todo el tofu que había comido en el almuerzo- esto alerto al ganso.

Ping: por favor maestra, yo me debería dirigir con respeto a usted, no usted a mí, después de todo soy un humilde cocinero- miro atentamente a la maestra y le hizo señas para que se sentara, ella obedeció sin chistar, necesitaba reposar, pero no sabía porque, miro atenta al ganso, quien al parecer la analizaba atentamente- maestra tigresa, en algún momento usted estuvo en contacto con la peste vultina (peste inventada, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajaja)- la felina lo miro extrañada, nuca había oído hablar de ella, Ping al notar su poco conocimiento se dirigió al segundo piso, después de escuchar cómo se revolvían cosas en un cajón apareció de nuevo con un pequeño frasco, lo destapo y en ese momento todo el ambiente se envolvió en un olor muy extraño olía como a rosas mescladas con cerezas, y un toque del olor que había en los bosques de pinos, recordaba ese olor por una misión que tuvo hace algunos años, Ping paso el frasco por sobre su nariz, y entonces sucedió, tigresa sintió como subía toda su comida por su garganta, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar devolverlo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el señor Ping, el cual solo se giro fue a la cocina y trajo de ella un cuenco de sopa, pero poseía un color más rojizo- bebe- ordeno el ganso, ella quiso negarse pero no le quedaba más remedio, cuando empezó a beber sintió como las náuseas cesaban hasta prácticamente desaparecer- la peste vultina es extraña en esta zona, es una que se trasmite a través del hedor de la sangre en descomposición, aunque algunas personas las llevan en su cuerpo y no les afecta- sonrió- Po una vez se contagió de la peste, fue cundo un proveedor de verduras que venía de una villa cerca de las montañas Himalaya se cortó bajando unas cajas, Po dijo que sintió como sus fosas nasales se llenaban del hedor repentino, y como su pecho comenzaba a arder como si lo quemaran desde dentro, Pauto, el proveedor, al darse cuenta lo que estaba sufriendo mi hijo prosiguió al darle esto- señalo la sopa- pero yo lo puse en sopa a la medicina ya que no era tan deliciosa como para tomarla sumándole las náuseas que sentía- la felina escuchaba atentamente- Po se curó a los pocos días de tomar la medicina, dígame maestra, ¿ha sentido alguna de esas cosas en estos días?- entonces recordó la batalla con Po y lo que sintió ahí.

Tigresa: esta mañana, cuando la cicatriz de su hijo se abrió de nuevo- Ping la miro un segundo, analizando las palabras, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Ping: fue una apuesta verdad, por lo que está aquí me refiero- ella asintió, a lo que el señor Ping soltó un sonoro suspiro- Po nunca aprenderá- negó con la cabeza y volvió a cocinar, el restaurante estaba casi vacío ya que la hora del almuerzo se alejaba llegando la tarde, y dándole a todo un hermoso color naranja, el señor ping se puso a lavar un poco los platos.

Tigresa: disculpe seño… Ping, pero no creo entender a lo que se refiere- esto era extraño, que pasaba con el panda.

Ping: Po sufrió muchas cosas maestra, demasiadas podría decir, su salud es…. Delicada en el mejor de los casos- al escuchar esto y recordó como había peleado Po no se lo podía creer, alguien de mala salud poseía tales movimientos, "y te ha ganado en un combate", eso la puso furiosa, pero aun sentía un toque de curiosidad.

Tigresa: ¿sufrió alguna enfermedad incurable?- se sentía un poco raro, era la posibilidad de saber algo del panda, y tal vez aprender sus secretos, alguno tal vez le serviría de ventaja.

Ping: Po… tuvo más que una enfermedad física, una mental, una que lo daño mucho, la cual lo debilitaba poco a poco todos los días, él lo escondía tras sus sonrisas, pero a mí no podía engañarme- él sonrió- aún recuerdo como le quitaba importancia a todo y se mostraba alegre, escondiendo los llantos de las noches- esto estaba haciendo sentir un poco mal a la maestra, tal vez había juzgado mal al panda, pero luego recordó su forma de actuar y se dijo a si misma que no fue así, él era un idiota- Po nuca tuvo amigos, o alguien que le hablara al menos, todos se burlaban de él, eso le provocó muchos daños, él se crio marginado de los demás- eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que tigresa se sintiera extraña, el panda era como ella, él había sufrido lo mismo que ella, vino a su memoria cuando se mostraba amable apenas llego al palacio, no lo quería creer, una persona tan amable no podría haber sufrido tanto como decía el ganso, pero ahí estaba su padre contándole todo esto- luego se empezó a hacer amigo de los proveedores, y a viajar algunos días y volver, salir un poco del valle, él nunca lo quiso decir, pero sé que buscaba un lugar donde encajar, sus orígenes, nunca pude ayudarlo con eso, recuerdo el día que recibí la carta de cuando estuvo cerca del a ciudad de Gongmen, el día que descubrió que solo quedaba el- eso fue peor, ahora resultaba que el panda había pasado cosas peores que ella- después su enfermedad física empeoro, y fue al inicio de la enfermedad para buscar una cura, aun la sigue buscando - rodo una lagrima triste en sus ojos- de esto hace tres años, hace mucho más de lo que me gustaría- eso sorprendió a Tigresa, él y Po habían mantenido contacto incluso después de supuestamente haber muerto.

Tigresa: lamento mucho eso Ping- el señor Ping se volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos.

Ping: no importa maestra, me podría traer los platos- Tigresa asintió y salió afuera, pudo sentir como todo el mundo la miraba, pero no le importaba, en ese momento tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, "no me espera esto, que más podrá saber de Po".

][-\\\/

Ya era hora de cerrar, Tigresa había sufrido el día entero con su ropa habitual, no había insistido con el vestido el señor ping, pero el día no fue tan difícil como se lo esperaba, en esos momentos tenia algunas cosas que analizar, había averiguado más de Po de lo que esperaba, muchas cosas que le confundían un poco, algo no cuadraba en todo eso, en estos momentos deseaba seguir trabajando aquí, quien sabe cuánto más podría averiguar si seguía hablando con el señor Ping, el ganso le gustaba hablar mucho tal parecía, pero había cosas que se guardaba, pero parecía confiar en ella lo suficiente para contarle, otra cosa que le sorprendió es que ni Po ni sus "seguidores" aparecieron para bufarse de ella, ni ninguno de los cinco apareció en el negocio. El último cliente ya se estaba retirando.

Ping: bueno maestra Tigresa, muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero ya no hay más nada por hacer, descanse, estoy seguro que no está acostumbrado a estas cosas- se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, la felina sentía una calidez extraña en su ser, tenía miedo que esto fuera otro efecto de la maldita peste, pero esto era diferente, era más como el sentimiento que estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, con la diferencia que no era Shifu quien se lo estaba haciendo sentir "céntrate Tigresa, es el padre del panda" eso la puso un poco seria, pero no pudo hacer mucho; en ese momento el ganso miro a la puerta y su sonrisa ensancho, Tigresa pensó muchas posibilidades, pero lo que estaba ahí no cuadraba con ninguna de ellas- buenas noches maestro Oogway- la felina no entendía por qué estaba ahí el maestro, solo logro inclinarse respetuosamente.

Oogway: tranquila pequeña, no vengo a nada más charlar con un amigo- miro a la tortuga, le hablaba como cuando era pequeña, cuando creía que la tortuga representaría a su supuesto abuelo adoptivo, después miro al ganso, buscando respuestas pero él ya estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la cocina con dos tazas de té- creo que Shifu desea mandarte a una misión maestra, pero una vez que este desocupada responderé las preguntas que desee hacerme a mí o a mi amigo, pero hasta entonces aprenda todo lo que pueda del señor Ping, es muy sabio, muy sabio- y ahí estaba presente la modestia del maestro Oogway, pero la forma en que Ping le había contado de la peste que sufrió el panda le decía que sabía más de lo que aparentaba- tranquila, yo le pediré que le enseñe a cocinar si lo desea guerrera dragona- entonces la maestra recordó su plan, y se sintió avergonzada que el gran maestro se enterada del plan, pero no parecía molesto, ella simplemente asintió, y desapareció como alma que se la lleva el diablo, ahora este nuevo tema tenía en mente, "Oogway desea que aprenda algo importante, y… la acababa de llamar guerrera dragona, me acaba de llamar por mi título, eso si no me lo esperaba, hoy ha sido un día de muchas sorpresas".

\\\/

Era de noche, Po caminaba lentamente por las escaleras que llevaban a la cueva del dragón, planeaba visitarla para tratar de meditar un poco buscando la paz interior, pero dudaba que eso pasara, seguramente las pesadillas volverían a aparecer, lo que no se espero es ver al panda rojo meditando en el centro de la caverna, Po quiso volver por donde vino, pero al tratar de retroceder piso una rama la cual al quebrarse saco al maestro Shifu de su meditación centrando su mirada en el panda.

Shifu: Maestro Po- a Po se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, "ahora me llama maestro, antes solo me decía panda tonto"-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Po: está bien maestro Shifu, venía a meditar, pero veo que está ocupado el espacio- estaba por volver, pero el pequeño maestro lo detuvo.

Shifu: está bien maestro, si lo desea puede quedarse…. Como los viejos tiempos- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible el maestro de los 5 furiosos, Po iba a rechazar la oferta, pero pareció que algo cruzo en su mente y se pensó mejor las opciones así que decidió avanzar en silencio hasta una piedra en el lateral, se coloco en posición de loto, y empezó su meditación, era extraño el silencio, verlo tan tranquilo a Po, Shifu no creía que fuera él, el mismo panda que el entreno, que trato de tantas formas que se fuera, que venció a su hijo descarriado, que se hizo pasar por muerto, que logro un gran potencial en el kung fu, el que no podía tener las manos quietas por más de 5 minutos.

Po: ¿le debo algo maestro Shifu?- al parecer se había percatado que Shifu lo observaba, se sintió un poco avergonzado sus orejas se bajaron- estaba por pedir disculpas pero Po volvió a hablar, algo que sorprendió mucho, sus palabras salían con sabiduría, era extraño verlo cambiar de tal forma sus acciones, como si los sentimientos dentro suyo chocaran por algún motivo extraño- no pida disculpas maestro, entiendo que quiere hacer muchas preguntas, y pedir perdón por muchas cosas, pero no lo haga, yo ya lo he perdonado maestro- Shifu abrió mucho los ojos ante esta oración.

Shifu: ¿Por qué?- Po solo sonrió.

Po: maestro, usted no es el único que me ha hecho daño, yo lo he olvidado ya, lo he perdonado, pero hay heridas que tardan en cerrar, usted debe ver lo que es importante- abrió los ojos y miro al pequeño panda rojo quien se mostraba confundido.

Shifu: ¿a qué te refieres?- era extraño como el tono de voz de Po sonaba muy parecido al de Oogway.

Po: maestro usted debe mirar el presente, deje el pasado atrás, yo trato de hacer lo mismo, no cometa los mismos errores que el pasado, aprenda de él- lo miro y era como si tuviera una pelea interna debatiéndose si decirle algo o no- yo he perdido a toda mi gente y aun así no dejo que eso me evite seguir avanzando, buscar mi paz interior- miro hacia la luna llena que se veía reflejada en el agua.

Shifu: ¿a qué te refieres?- Po se levanto.

Po: El maestro Oogway ha hablado conmigo por cartas durante mucho tiempo, aun que él no sabía que yo deduje que era él, en una de ellas me hablo de la paz interior- esa no era la respuesta que Shifu estaba buscando, pero al parecer el guerrero de blanco y negro no quería hablar de el otro tema mencionado, Po se levanto y se estaba yendo, sin despedirse, sin nada, como si tocar ese tema lo hubiera dañado mucho- aprenda del pasado maestro Shifu- el pequeño panda rojo al principio no entendía su mensajes, hasta que la información llego como un balde de agua fría, ¿se refería a sus errores como pare tal vez?, ¿o como maestro?, o tal vez a ambos, sintió una opresión en el pecho, tal vez debería afrontar sus errores para buscar la paz interior.

-Mientas Po bajaba las escaleras-

Cleo: ¡Po! Ahí estabas, tengo algo que posiblemente te interese- la tigresa estaba muy cansada, era obvio que lo estuvo buscando todo el día corriendo de acá para allá.

Po: ¿qué pasa Cleo?- la miro extrañado, era común en ella buscarlo siempre, pero siempre era para cualquier otra cosa, nunca para decirle nada que pareciera importante, eso normalmente lo hacía Jack.

Cleo: un lobo… dice que sabe algo que capas que te interese, es sobre- lo dudo un momento. Tu familia, según lo que dice. Po se sorprendió, ahora entendía las reacción de Cleo, por que la búsqueda tan desesperada.

Po: ¿ha dicho su nombre?

Cleo: Shing- el nombre le sonaba conocido a Po.

Po: sabes que yo he perdido mi familia, es obvio que está tramando algo para mí.

Cleo: el también lo sabe, y dice saber el nombre de quien lo hizo, y dice que tiene algo importante para ti- Po lo dudo durante un momento.

Po: está bien, hablaremos con el mañana, pero antes deseo hablar con mi padre, quiero ver como lo hizo Tigresa esta tarde- Cleo se molesto un poco con el panda, pero no le dijo nada, no era el momento para discutir nada.

\\\/-][

Una cabra era acompañada por dos lobos a una gran habitación, se podía escuchar cómo se trabajaba con el metal fundido por debajo de ellos, la cabra era de pequeña estatura a comparación de sus acompañantes, y llamaba más la atención que ellos ya que vestía de rojo, un rojo opacado por la vejez y la tierra de alguien sabio que había viajado por muchos lugares, al entrar a la habitación, no puedo evitar centrarse en la jaula donde una panda descansaba en el suelo frio, al lado de ella un pavo real comiendo tranquilamente mientras otros lobos junto a él repasaban unos planos; al sentir la gran puerta el pavo real giro su largo cuello para ver quién era la persona que ingresaba, al ver a la cabra sonrió de una forma retocada.

Lord Shen: pero miren quien es, la adivina que sentencio tu muerte pequeña creatura inútil- se dirigió a la jaula- dime cabra loca, ¿dime que vez ahora?- comenzaba a aproximarse, la cabra pensó en unas 100 burlas, pero temía por el bien de la panda si ella hacia alguna.

Adivina: tú destino no ha cambiado Shen, y no lo cambiaras si sigues por este camino- el pavo se veía colerizado.

Shen: NO ME LLAMES ASI… ya no soy el pequeño crio que temía los retos y castigos de sus padres- saco una de sus plumas de acero afiladas y la pació por el cuello de la cabra- tú ya no tienes poder sobre mí, ellos han muerto, igual que todos los pandas- parecía alegre al recordar la matanza.

Adivina: no es verdad y lo sabes, sabes que aún hay uno, has escuchado a tus hombres, por favor Shen, recapacita, acaso destruirás todo por los que tu padres han luchado- Lord Shen presiono más fuerte la navaja sobre su cuello.

Lord Shen: SILENCIO… el panda que queda caerá, junto con china, yo conquistare el toda china, no me quedare con las pobres migajas que han dejados mis "padres" a su hijo el desterrado- separo la navaja- LLÉVENSELA DE AQUÍ, tú al igual que ese panda verán como todo lo que conocen caerá ante sus ojos.

Adivina: no quisiste ver lo mal que hiciste en el paso y lo que debiste sufrir por ello, ahora quieres ver las consecuencias del presente, debo advertirte Shen- en esos momentos la imagen del pavo real apareció en fuego azul- si sigues tu camino, serás derrotado por un guerrero de blanco y negro- entonces el pavo real en el fuego fue suplantado por un símbolo de ying yang.

\\\/-][-][

Tigresa llegaba a paso lento al palacio, debía buscar al maestro Shifu por una supuesta misión que había dicho el gran maestro Oogway, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el gran maestro en la tienda del señor Ping, parecía como si el ganso ya había recibido sus visitas antes, ¿acaso el maestro Oogway sabía algo más de Po?, la maestra del estilo del tigre tenía muchas dudas con respecto a todo, con respecto a él, a donde estuvo, a lo que sabe, como pudo enfermarse tan fácil, se sentía molesta consigo misma por tener ese panda estúpido en sus pensamientos, pero fue demasiado saber que sus comienzos de vida fueron muy parecidos, tal vez él no era tan malo como creyó al principio, "en que estás pensando Tigresa" es verdad, en qué demonios estaba pensando, Po solo venía a fastidiar todo, y eso no lo permitiría, aún estaban en pie sus planes de arruinar al panda, y no dejaría que un pasado similar la detuviera, ya estaba cerca de las habitaciones cuando lo vio, el maestro Shifu bajando de la cueva del dragón, el lugar de meditación casi tan sagrado como el estanque de las lágrimas, se veía algo contrariado en sus facciones faciales, como si estuviera analizando posibilidades o motivos, Tigresa se acercó lentamente y le sorprendió que él no la detectara.

Tigresa: maestro Shifu- el panda rojo se dio vuelta sorprendido- el gran maestro Oogway me dijo que me necesitaba, creo haber oído algo de una misión- Shifu la miro analizando sus palabras.

Shifu: lamento decirle que no tengo ninguna misión para usted, pero si deseo tener una charla- la felina lo miro extrañado- contigo, hija.

\\\/-][-][-][

La mañana llego antes de los esperado para todos, salieron a saludar a su maestro pero le sorprendió encontrar al gran maestro Oogway en su lugar, Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Víbora, estaban ahí parados perplejos, pero más sorprendió que tigresa no hubiera salido de su habitación.

Todos: buenos días maestro.

Oogway: buenos días alumnos, ¿no les parece un hermoso día hoy? Acompañarían este viejo a meditar- todos miraron sorprendidos, al parecer algo estaba pasando y nadie sabía.

Víbora: maestro, disculpe mi impertinencia, pero donde se encuentra el maestro Shifu.

Oogway: él se encuentra agotado por una larga noche, no le molestara que lo dejemos dormir un poco más, igual que la pequeña Tigresa si preguntan- la sabia tortuga era la única persona en este mundo que podía llamar pequeña a Tigresa y no terminar con un hueso roto, todos siguieron a Oogway sin chistar, pero lo que los estaba esperando afuera no era nadie de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, al frente de la entrada del palacio estaba Jack y Cleo esperando a alguien, pero no parecieron muy contentos al ver al grupo, la tortuga se acercó a ellos- ¿nos vamos?- ambos asintieron y caminaron en silencio junto al grupo hasta llegar al estanque de las lágrimas sagradas, el gran maestro hizo señas para que todos se sentaran, todos obedecieron en silencio, sin chistar, nadie parecía muy contento que estuvieran los otros, no se sentían como con sus presencias- hoy les voy a contar a todos ustedes algo que tal vez les interese, el estado de meditación…

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejar su comentario.

Guest: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si, Po es delgado, y como notaras tiene una doble personalidad, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Alice J. Queen: me alegra que te haya gustado, y puedo decirte que tres capítulos escritos además de este, y desde ese punto me queda continuar la historia a fuerza de pulmón jajajaja.

Se despide Utopico.


	5. Sopa de ingrediente secreto

Bueno aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste.

No soy dueño de kung fu panda y no busco ningún sustento económico con esto.

Personaje: dialogo- narración "pensamiento".

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Sopa de ingrediente secreto.

][

Oogway: hoy les voy a contar a todos ustedes algo que tal vez les interese, el estado de meditación…- todos lo miraron atentos, había llamado su atención- me imagino que habrán notado que cuando meditan, se encuentran uno con el universo, todos lo miraban atentos, sin entender muy bien a donde quería guiar su sabiduría, la tortuga tomo su posición para meditar y dejo que su mente se volviera uno con el universo, todos estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos hasta…

Po: lo que el maestro Oogway quiere decirle es que entenderán muchas cosas que tal vez parecen no tener explicación, como su muerte… ¿no es así Oogway?- el panda estaba sentado en la gran piedra al lado del estanque, con los ojos cerrados dejando que el sol le diera en todo el cuerpo, nadie había notado su presencia al llegar, y por la cara de Jack y Cleo, los furiosos suponían que él era capaz de aparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, algo muy distinto al típico Po que no podía pasar a su habitación sin hacer ruido en el proceso.

Oogway: veo que ha decidido acompañarnos al final maestro Po- el panda simplemente sonrió pero seguía sin abrir los ojos con la capa que tapaba su equipo de combate.

Po: solo me daba curiosidad por saber que era lo que enseñaría aquí, pero ya me hago una idea- Po abrió los ojos y miro a todos los pupilos ahí sentados, se dejó caer del borde de la piedra al suelo y se encamino hacia la bajada de la montaña.

Oogway: tal parece que sabe el tema, porque no nos hace una demostración Po- el maestro se detuvo y giro su cuello para mirar a la tortuga, se le veía dibujada una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, como si planeara algo mejor.

Po: no creo que sea el momento Oogway, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- los cuatro furiosos estaban enojados por la insolencia del panda al hablarle a su maestro, más de uno quería replicar algo, pero todos quedaron cayados ante el nuevo argumento de Po y miraron sorprendidos a la tortuga- además tu eres quien lo ha usado para simular que ida al mundo de los espíritus- la sonrisa de Po se ensancho al ver la cara de perplejidad de todos los presentes, incluso sus dos acompañantes, Jack y Cleo, se notaban contrariados por los cambios del panda, Cleo le dedico una mirada de "tú y yo debemos hablar", a lo cual Po pareció reacio pero asintió en afirmación, o para demostrar que le había entendido, luego de eso, dio media vuelta y cruzo el ultimo árbol antes de la bajada, todos esperaban verlo del otro lado del árbol, pero nada sucedió, como si se hubiera quedado detrás de él en el punto siego que generaba el árbol, la tortuga miro el mismo árbol por unos segundos y luego suspiro.

Oogway: bueno ahora que el maestro Po se ha marchado ya, podemos proseguir, me imagino que muchos estarán interesados en el tema, y a pesar de sus palabras, el Guerrero dragón nos ha dado una demostración de lo que la meditación puede hacer- todos lo miraban sin comprender demasiado- cuando es uno con el universo comprende muchas cosas que pueden pasar, como una brisa que mueve las hojas para algún sentido, o como el momento exacto que caerán los pétalos de una flor- todos recordaron como fue la muerte de Oogway según lo que había dicho Shifu, todos menos los recién llegados, ahora podían entender como había hecho, todo había sido calculado tal lo decía Oogway, pero aún faltaba saber cómo su cuerpo no se había encontrado- o saber dónde están las salientes de la tierra, así como ha hecho Po para hacerles creer que está detrás de ese árbol… -señalo el árbol por donde había salido Po- así que deseo que todos ustedes logren ser uno con el universo, y quiero que me digan cuantas flores hay en el estanque- fue una petición extraña, pero nadie pareció dispuesto a ir en contra del entrenamiento.

][-][

Tigresa caminaba sin rumbo y molesta hasta la medula, que estuviera aquí era una cosa, que le hubiera robado el titulo otra, pero que se meta con su tema familiar era algo muy distinto a lo que estaba soportando de él, esta había la gota que rebalso el vaso, no le importaba a donde iba, solo quería desaparecer, "yo… yo quiero… arreglarlo" la voz de Shifu se oía en su cabeza, se dejó caer en cuatro patas y empezó a correr, se detuvo una vez de haberse dado cuenta donde se encontraba, estaba dentro de la cocina del señor Ping, había entrado por la puerta trasera, el mismo cerdo que había atendido la mañana en que los cazarecompensas habían llegado, no entendía porque la maestra había ido ahí, no tuvo tiempo de dar la vuelta porque quedo cara a cara, si se podría decir así, con el Señor Ping.

Ping: maestra Tigresa, es un poco temprano para…- cuando vio a la maestra a los ojos su rostro cambio, como si hubiera visto algo, le hizo señas para que la siguiera y ella lo hizo sin chistar, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero parecía que tenía que hacerlo la hizo avanzar al segundo piso y en una habitación la hizo detenerse, hizo que se sentaran- buenos días pequeña- se sentía extraño que le dijera así, pero lo más extraño era que no quería estrangularlo como cualquier otro que lo haría, lo sentía como algo… bueno.

Tigresa: buenos días Señor Ping.

Ping: por favor pequeña, dime Ping, no me trates de señor, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy-soltó una pequeña risita.

Tigresa: lo siento- bajo un poco la cabeza.

Ping: está bien, mejor dime en lo que puedo ayudarte- la maestra no sabía por dónde empezar, se sentía cómoda con el señor Ping, como si pudiera confiar en el para cualquier cosa- que tal desde el principio- parecía como si Ping pudiera leer su mente.

Tigresa: bueno… lo que ha sucedido es que…

][-][-][

Po caminaba tranquilamente fuera del pueblo, seguía el resto del único lobo que estaba quedándose en el pueblo, la sorpresa más grande era que se estaba quedando en casa de su padre, el lobo iba solo cincuenta metros más adelante, el panda sabía que lo había visto, pero tal parecía que quería alejarse lo suficiente del pueblo para poder hablar tranquilos, en ese momento llegaron a un claro a unos cuantos minutos del pueblo, pero parecía que nadie venia aquí.

Po: no te parece que estamos ya suficientemente para que me digas la información importante señor… Shing.

Shing: lo sé, solo quería alejarte un poco del ruido pequeño, nunca te ha gustado- se dio vuelta para quedar viéndose cara a cara- vaya, mira cuanto has crecido- a Po le puso muy incómodo su reacción, era como si lo conociera de algún lado, pero no podía encontrar en que espacio de su mente lo ocupaba este personaje.

Po: ¿tú… me conoces?- su reacción lo puso más confundido, como si se hubiera molestado por la pregunta.

Shing:¡CLARO QUE SI!...¡¿o acaso crees que no reconocería a mi sobrino cuando lo está viendo?!- Po quedo totalmente atónito.

Po: ¿sob… sobrino?-"no puede ser, mi familia murió, toda mi raza murió, y él es obviamente un lobo, a que está jugando" Po se molestó mentalmente- ¿es una broma?- en ese momento el lobo se tranquilizó, pareció comprender las dudas del panda, suspiro un momento y comenzó a hablar.

Shing: soy Shing, tu padre me consideraba su hermano de espíritu, por ende me consideraron como tu tío cuando naciste… pequeño Po- su mirada mostraba como si se debatía en decir algo o no- pero debo no estoy aquí para presentarme como tu familia, hay cosas más importantes de las que tenemos que hablar- en ese momento el panda se centró, ahora era cuando averiguaría lo que le debía decir.

Po: según mis camaradas tienes información que brindarme.

Shing: me imagino que querrás saber por qué no vives junto a tu familia.

Po: no.

Shing: ¿no?

Po: no, ya se todo lo que ha pasado- Shing lo miro extrañado- sé que todos murieron en un ataque al pueblo por unos lobos guiados por no sé quién y asesinaron a todos, mi padre le dio tiempo a mi madre para que se escapara, y ella me dejo en una cesta de rábanos en donde me encontró mi padre adoptivo, y ella murió perseguida por unos lobos. Fin de la historia.

Shing: Chin siempre fue un buen hombre, si así se llamaba tu padre, y chico tu solo sabes la mitad de la historia lamento decirte, yo les alerte, pero no lograron sacar y esconderse todos los del valle, muchos murieron pero muchos pandas están fuera de China, viviendo con miedo porque Lord Shen los persigue, si, el pavo real es el que guiaba a los lobos, y tu madre fue mucho más inteligente de lo que la pintas, mucho más hermosa he inteligente, su nombre es Su, y créeme que si te estaría escuchando ahora te daría una paliza de los mil demonios- Po estaba boquiabierto ante el arrebato del lobo, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Po: ¿se llama?

Shing: si, por que aún está viva, y lo importante que vengo a decirte es que has hecho que Lord Shen te notara y echado todo a perder lo que tu madre te regalo, tu libertad, y ella se dejó atrapar para asegurarte que sigas siendo libre, y yo he tenido que cambiar toda mi historia para poder entrar como espía y así poder mantenerla viva.

Po:….- esto era demasiada información para el panda.

][-\/

Ping: ¿así que ha intentado hablar contigo después de tantos años?- Tigresa le había contado todo, evitando mencionar en las partes donde odiaba a su hijo, aunque extrañamente sentía que el señor Ping ya lo sabía, lo que no pudo evitar fue decir por qué su maestro había tratado de "reglara las cosas", la felina solamente asintió a su pregunta- comprendo, volvió a enfilar a la cocina, pero pareció que luego se lo pensó mejor y volvió a mirarla- mira pequeña, yo no debería meterme en el tema, pero creo que tanto tu- se le alegro un poco la cara- como el- eso no le gustó tanto- tienen la razón, mi Po no debería haber metido sus narices en donde no debía, pero no puedo evitarlo, así es el, siempre quiso ayudar… creo que debes calmarte y pensar lo que quieres maestra, ¿acaso no quieras lograr que él te viera como su hija, no querías que se abriera a ti?- Tigresa quedo sorprendida- lo sé, cuando uno es muy viejo sabe pasar eso.

Tigresa: ¿pasar qué?- no entendía nada, "como era que sabía eso Ping, él nunca estuvo en el palacio, ¿o sí?" la maestra trato de hacer memoria para ver si recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en la cima de la montaña.

Ping: cuando uno es viejo conoce a mucha gente, y se hace amigos de mucha gente- dejo un suspiro- pero al pasar los años los amigos van muriendo y hace inevitable que tratemos de pasar los días con quieres apreciamos, con los pocos amigos que nos quedan, sin importar las diferencias… a lo que me refiero, que para que un viejo como yo se entere las cosas solo tiene que haber otro viejo amigo de este jaja- miro a la maestra como avergonzado, entonces recordó algo muy importante, tal vez idiota, pero ahora parecía importante.

Tigresa: el maestro Oogway.

Ping: así es, él me ha estado ayudando cuando Po se fue, suele venir a conversar un poco y pasar el tiempo, me ha pedido consejo en algunas cosas, dice que dos sabios son mejor que uno, pero la verdad es que no he sido de mucha ayuda- ahora Tigresa estaba atónita, sabía que si Oogway decía algo era verdad, eso quería decir que consideraba al señor Ping como su igual de sabiduría, ahora se daba cuenta que ella siempre estuvo en desventaja con el panda, él tenía un sabio guía las 24 hs del día a diferencia del ella que solo podía ver al maestro Oogway cuando había terminado con su entrenamiento, esto la hizo molestar, pero también entender, por qué el señor Ping le daba esa confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa, después de todo el la conocía tanto como la tortuga, eso quería decir que ahora podía sacar más provecho al ganso y ponerse al mismo nivel que el panda. No, superarlo, porque decir que quería estar a su mismo nivel era admitir que estaba en un nivel más bajo que el de él.

Tigresa: conozco a mi maestro Ping, y si él dice que es sabio, es porque así lo cree- Ping le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Ping: como sea maestra, si alguna vez necesita un consejo y no darle más preguntas para contestar como acabo de hacer- se amplió su sonrisa- no dude en venir- la tigresa asintió- bueno ya que hoy ha venido temprano que te dices si me ayudas a preparar sopa, según me conto el gran maestro Oogway, usted quería aprender a cocinar- "así que eso es lo que dijo el gran maestro", le alegraba que no le haya dicho su plan directamente, igual en parte si quería aprender a cocinar, lo que no dijo la tortuga al señor Ping, fue para que quería aprender a cocinar.

Tigresa: me encantaría que me enseñe- el señor Ping, asintió busca algo entre los cajones de la habitación que ahora que Tigresa miraba podía decir que era la habitación de descanso del señor Ping, en ese momento el ganso se dio vuelta y con un rápido movimiento le ato un delantal viejo le colgaba por delante y le cubría el pecho y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Tigresa quedo sorprendida por la velocidad del pequeño ganso, se lo estaba por quitar al delantal, pero una cuchara de madera le pego en la mano y la alejo de golpe.

Ping: si quieres aprender a cocinar en mi cocina, lo deberás hacer bajo mis reglas- parecía mandón, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le hacía sentir como si estuviera jugando, la maestra hizo algo impropio de ella, pero tal vez era bueno dejarse llevar un poco por la diversión que precia tener el viejo cuerpo del ganso.

Tigresa: sí señor. Puso una posición de firme, con las manos a sus costados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\/

El señor Ping salía corriendo de la cocina con una olla humeante y la tiro en una pila de atrás del negocio donde había todo tipo de vegetales podridos en grandes tachos, una vez de haberla dejado volvió rápido al restaurante, era ya pasada la media tarde y el lugar estaba vacío, solo estaba un cerdito limpiando una mesa alejada de la cocina, y la maestra Tigresa con el delantal puesto, manchado de diferentes colores, un poco de harina en todo su cuerpo y un fideo que le colgaba de un bigote, el señor Ping hubiera reído si no fuera por la cara de decepción de la maestra.

Tigresa: lo he arruinado verdad, no he hecho nada bien- ahora si el ganso se rio sonoramente, lo que hizo irritar a la maestra- ¿QUE?

Ping: créame pequeña, lo has hecho muy bien- ahora miro desentendida- tendrías que haber visto la primera sopa de Po- la tuya al menos llego al montón de residuos, la primera sopa de Po carcomió el fondo de la olla y quedo todo en el piso a mitad de camino, me tomo todo un mes sacar la mancha- a Tigresa casi se le escapa una carcajada, y el señor Ping sonrió mas amplio.

Tigresa: ¿enserio?- el señor Ping asintió para afirmarlo "así que el panda fallo peor que yo" eso le dio más fe en sí misma.

Ping: pero debes entender una cosa maestra Tigresa, el cocinar es diferente al kung fu, el kung fu se puede aprender sin ser entendido- el ganso se acerco a la tabla y comenzó a cortar los vegetales a gran velocidad, denotaba mucha concentración y al mismo tiempo mucha tranquilidad- pero si usted trata de cocinar sin entender lo que hace lo único que hará será destruir mis ollas- clavo el cuchillo en la tabla de verduras y tiro lo que corto a la olla a su lado- creo que tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas, cocinaras sopa de ingrediente secreto- la maestra iba a decir algo- Y NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA- el tigre volvió a cerrar su boca- muy bien, ahora pon una nueva olla al fuego y deja que hierva a fuego lento… muy bien, veo que eso lo has comprendido, ahora dime porque lo hacemos.

Tigresa: ¿para darnos tiempo a cortar los vegetales?

Ping: si y no, lo hacemos porque hay vegetales que se deben cocinar a una velocidad más lenta para que queden tiernos y generen el jugo de la sopa- la maestra se sentía decepcionada de sí misma- Tigresa no temas lo que dices, no importa si está bien o mal, aunque si está mal es mejor, porque del error se aprende, no haberse equivocado nunca significa que nunca has aprendido a superar los errores… bien, ahora, empecemos a cortar los vegetales.

\/-][

Po caminaba lentamente entre los árboles, estaba pensando en lo que el pobo le había contado, "mantenerla viva", "libertad", todas palabras que su mente recordaba, toda la historia que le había contado, no escuchaba nada de su entorno, no le prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera a una tigresa blanca que se acercaba en cuatro patas por su espalda, le salto encima, y Po al sentir la proximidad de peligro su instinto se desato, se dio vuelta tomo al atacante por el cuello y la estrello contra un árbol.

Cleo: PO… ME EST… AS… EXTRA…- en ese momento el panda la soltó.

Po: CLEO, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- ella no respondió, aprovecho la distracción y se le tiro encina, Po cayó al piso y Cleo se sentó arriba suyo, en una posición un poco comprometedora.

Cleo: tu y yo tenemos que hablar… ahora- no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, y en esa posición ella parecía poseer más autoridad y control sobre el que lo normal, a lo que el panda debió la mirada- Po… quiero que me digas que ha pasado aquí que te comportas así- su voz había pasado de la autoridad a lo sentimental en un segundo, algo que sorprendió a Po.

Po: ¿realmente lo quieres saber?- ella asintió, Po soltó un sonoro suspiro- hace 8 años yo vivía en este pueblo, aquí nunca tuve un amigo, aquí no sabía muchas cosas, pero tenía un sueño, aprender kung fu y conocer a los 5 furiosos, y lo logre, el maestro Oogway me nombro el guerrero dragón por accidente, sufrí los mil pesares por parte de todos, y debí enfrentarme a Tai Long con unos pocos días de entrenamiento, logre vencer, pero dijo cosas muy ciertas, simule mi muerte para que elijan otro guerrero dragón, uno verdadero, alguien que lo quería y yo me fui del pueblo- Cleo escuchaba todo muy aténtenla- y resumiéndolo, eso es toda la historia- no la estaba mirando al rostro, pero Cleo hervía de ira, se notaba en sus ademanes.

Cleo: esos malditos b…- pero no logro terminar por que alguien carraspeo, Jack estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras examinaba su catana con mucho interés, ahora Cleo estaba roja de vergüenza por ser encontrada en esta posición con su maestro.

Jack: eso explica el por qué de la estatua, y tú cambio constante de humor, pero aun faltan cosas de explicar Po.

Po: mierda Jack, dije alguna vez que detesto tu filosofía igual a la mía- estaba sonriendo, Jack también sonrió.

Jack: al principio te parecía bien jajaja.

Cleo: ¿qué sucede? ¿Alguien me incluye en sus bromas?- Po sonrió y la miro, la tomo del brazo y con un giro la hizo salir de encima suyo y se levanto, con el envió también levanto a la tigresa, pero no dijo nada y se dirigía de nuevo al pueblo.

Po: voy a ver a mi padre- Cleo lo miro atento.

Jack: Po desea olvidar un poco este lugar, pero antes desea darle lo que quieren a las personas de aquí.

Cleo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jack: tranquila, ya lo veras…

\/-][-][

Ping: muy bien Tigresa, ahora con el próximo -le paso unas zanahorias para que siguiera cortando, ahora cortaba a mayor velocidad, pero aun no era nada comparada con la de Señor ping, ya casi terminaban con la sopa, y ahora la maestra creía que esta vez iba a poder ser comestible, fue poco a poco cortando todos los ingredientes, pero en ese momento llamo su atención algo, todos los ingredientes y pasos eran igual a la de la sopa que había hecho hacia solo unas horas, no veía en ningún lado nada que podría ser el ingrediente secreto, cuando se quedo sin nada más que hacer que revolver la intriga ya la estaba matando, y no pudo aguantar más.

Tigresa: Señor Ping, ¿no? ¿No le falta el ingrediente secreto?- El señor Ping la miro extrañado y luego sonrió, como si hubiera acordado de algo.

Ping: a si, el ingrediente secreto…- pero antes que continuara la maestra lo cortó.

Tigresa: escuche señor Ping, entiendo si lo quiere agregar sin que me dé cuenta, después de todo, es su especialidad, usted lo hizo, y yo solo estoy aprendiendo a cocinar- Ping levanto la mano y la maestra dejo de hablar.

Ping: maestra, yo le diré el secreto por que estamos preparando sopa de ingrediente secreto, y usted está cocinando, además, es una tradición familiar, y como no sé si mi hijo tendrá hijos para los cuales pasarle la tradición me gustaría que usted lo haga con los suyos- la maestra no dijo nada, no le podía decir que no pensaba casarse- además, después de todo te veo como una pequeña… hija- esto le sorprendió a la maestra, pero no de mala forma, sino que se sentía a gusto- y ahora, el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingrediente secreto, es… nada maestra,- ella miro sorprendida, y el señor Ping se rio- para que algo sea especial, debes creer que es especial- "el rollo del dragón no tiene nada escrito…. No hay ingrediente secreto", ahora comprendía algo, como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, ahora entendía por qué Po comprendió el secreto, el si debía ser el guerrero dragón, ella no, si ella se lo hubieran explicado así cuando abriera el rollo se hubiera llevado una gran decepción, y no hubiera entendido nada, Po si lo entendió por que el ya había entendido el significado de la frase para cocinar, solo debía aplicarla en el kung fu.

Tigresa: ahora lo entiendo.

Ping: disculpe maestra ¿que a dicho?

Tigresa: nada… nada, continuemos con la sopa.

Ping: de hecho ya está terminada maestra y debo decir que ha salido deliciosa- Tigresa no se lo creía," ¿había salido deliciosa?" realmente no lo podía creer, no lo creyó por más que lo hubiera probado ella misma, era la primer sopa que probaba en su vida, así que no sabía con que compararla, pero al menos era comestible pensó ella- maestra, ¿podría tirar la basura mientras preparo la sopa, para algunos clientes?

Tigresa: claro señor Ping- salió con un bote de basura y se dirigía a la pila donde estaba el olor horrible de su sopa anterior, pero no se espero encontrarse al panda parado mirando la sopa.

Po: esa es tu primer creación, vaya que lo has hecho m…

Tigresa: lo he hecho mejor que tú, eso me ha contado el señor Ping- Po se puso un poco colorado y miro hacia otro lado.

Po: asi es- la volvió a mirar- has aprendido sopa de ingrediente secreto ¿verdad?- ella no sabía porque lo preguntaba el, que quería saber con eso, que había descubierto su secreto.

Tigresa: si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Po ignoro la pregunta.

Po: mañana a primera hora en el bosque del palacio.

Tigresa: tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí para decirme lo que quieres que haga.

Po: ya has logrado lo que tenias que hacer aquí, ya te han mostrado para que tu pequeño cerebro entienda el secreto del rollo del dragón, ya no tienes que venir- Tigresa en realidad se sintió un poco mal al pensar que no vería mas al señor Ping, pero la verdad era que a ella no la podían obligar a nada, era la guerrera dragón, si quería venir al pueblo lo haría, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero la siguiente frase la tomo por sorpresa- mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento, guerrera dragón.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejar su comentario.

Guest: sip, puede ser un arma muy filosa a verdad jajajaja

Se despide Utopico.


	6. Entrenando o Entendiendo

Bueno, aquí estamos, espero que lo disfruten, no soy dueño kung fu panda, y no busco ningún sustento económico con esto.

Personajes: dialogo- narración "pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿Entrenando o entendiendo?

][

Tigresa se dirigía al bosque, hacia ya una hora que se había levantado, aun no había amanecido, no esperaba encontrar a Po aun, pero era bueno estirar los músculos, después de todo no había entrenado en ese bosque por la falta de tiempo tras haber podido hacerlo una vez que lo ganara esa apuesta, era difícil ver por que aun no había suficiente luz pero se valió de sus instintos, lo que le permitió detectar otra sombra en el lugar.

Po: bien, veo que ya has llegado, entonces comenzaremos- Tigresa no lo podía creer, "¿Qué demonios hacia él tan temprano?".

Tigresa: escúchame panda, no sé qué quieres mostrarme, pero no me interesa.

Po: ¿ah no? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- la maestra parecía no entender la pregunta, a lo que Po prosiguió con una mejor explicación- estas aquí a primera hora de la mañana como yo te pedí para iniciar tu entrenamiento como guerrera dragón, o sino porque estarías a aquí-la maestra estaba por refutar pero Po la corto- y no me digas que venias a entrenar en el bosque por qué no te lo creo, tu vienes de noche a aquí porque así es más difícil que te descubran- "está bien él tiene su punto".

Tigresa: solo tenía curiosidad de lo que me querías 'enseñar'- y curso sus brazos en posición de suficiencia, Po la miro por un segundo y luego negó con su cabeza soltando un sonoro suspiro, como si esto ya se lo hubiera esperado.

Po: maestra yo no puedo enseñarte si tú no quieres dejarme enseñarte.

Tigresa: está bien, ¿que quieres enseñarme?- miraba para otro lado cuando lo decía, Po soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Po: así que estamos con esas, está bien, lo podemos hacer por las malas también Tigresa miro a donde estaba Po pero el ya no estaba ahí- tu primer entrenamiento es de percepción, trate de encontrarme maestra- el maestro del estilo del tigre estaba feliz de poder enfrentarse de nuevo a Po, y más por ser en algo que ella era buena bien, empecemos- lo extraño fue que la voz no venía de ningún lado en especial, pero entonces vio una sombra borrosa de blanco y negro y decidió comenzar su cacería.

][-][

Un lobo caminaba tranquilamente junto a un pavo real blanco, estaba enfrascado en su conversación.

Shen: entonces Sin, no sabes donde maldita sea se metió eso ¡PANDA!- el lobo estaba un poco nervioso.

Shing: no señor, puedo explicarlo.

Shen: no, según lo que yo veo, estás perdiendo tus habilidades- el lobo desenfundó su espada y la poso en el cuello del pavo real- no diría nada de mis habilidades si escuchara lo que quiero decirle- lord Shen tomo la espada por la punta y la hizo viajar.

Shen: ¿a caso osas desafiarme a mí? ¿A lord Shen?- se mostraba una gran molestia en su rostro a lo que en lobo simplemente bajo la cabeza, pero de otro ángulo se podía ver que en rivalidad si lo quería desafiar a muerte.

Shing: no señor, solo quiero decirle el plan, lo que hará que en vez de ir a buscar al panda el vendrá a nosotros-el pavo real se mostró interesado, y le hizo señas con su ala para que prosiguiera con el relato mientras seguían caminando- he hablado con sus seguidores.

Shen: ¿posee seguidores?

Shing: así es mi señor, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, no representan una amenaza, el, plan que tengo es sencillo le di a entender a sus seguidores que usted tiene algo que es de él, y que yo estoy de su lado siendo de espía, entonces él me contara sus planes, o me buscara para que lo ayude, entonces cuando al fin nos veamos las caras me encargare de el panda- Shen escuchaba atentamente.

Shen: ha sido un excelente plan Sin- entonces llegaron cerca de la jaula donde la panda estaba tirada en el piso- escuchaste eso, el ultimo de tu pueblo vendrá a buscarte, que lastima que lo estaremos esperando, es más, creo que le aremos una fiesta de bienvenida con muchos "fuegos artificiales", que te parece, tú podrías ser nuestra invitada de honor, y colgar del primer cañón que dispare- la panda se acurrucó mas ante todo lo que escuchaba, el pavo real soltaba cada vez carcajadas mas fuertes mientras más la veía, disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno, se alejo riéndose lo cual hacia aumentar la ira que se sentía, cuando ya estaba lejos entro a la jaula de la panda.

Shing: tranquila Su, el no tocara a tú hijo, yo no se lo permitiré- mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y le cofres un poco de agua y comida.

Su: lo sé, me preocupa Po, mi pequeño hijo- soltaba algunas lágrimas, Shing poso una de sus patas bajo su barbilla y ha hizo levantar las mirada, no dejo que diera nada, ya que le dio un beso en los labios, duró apenas unas segundos, pero para el lobo fue más largo de que era en realidad, una vez que se separaron Su ya no lloraba se quedo mirando a los ojos cerrados del lobo- Shing yo...

Shing: está bien, ello hice por que quise, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable- se dio vuelta y la miro con una sonrisa en los labios- además, lo disfrute.

][-][-][

Tigresa lo seguía viendo desaparecer atadas de los árboles y sin comprender como lo hacía, esto la estaba molestando mucho, hacia toda la mañana que estaban así, y al parecer así estaría n hasta que entendiera como lo lograba, pero si Po no le decía nada ella no podía entender, otra vez lo busco detrás del árbol y no lo encontró.

Tigresa: ya es suficiente, no puedo hacer nada si no me explica lo que tengo que hacer.

Po: hasta que entiendes la consigna maestra Tigresa se dio vuelta para hacerle frente, el panda estaba sentado en una piedra con los brazos cruzados- empezaremos con eso a la tarde, ahora comeremos- el tigre lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

Tigresa: ¿que dices?- Po se acomodo y a miro.

Po: escúcheme maestra, esto es por lo que estoy aquí, estoy aquí para que entiendas las otras cosas que implica ser la guerrera dragón, luego de eso me iré maestra, no vine aquí por su puesto, y no me quedó aquí por su puesto si es lo que cree, yo no lo debo nada a nadie, y por lo único que lo hago es porque me lo pidió Oogway y deceso que mi padre este protegido, pero este pueblo solo me provocó dolores- no miraba a la maestra a los ojos, la maestra se sentía muy mal, no sabía porque pero se sentía culpable también.

Tigresa: tú no me explicas, tratas de ayudarme a tu manera y no sé qué es lo que quieres.

Po: si eso suena a lo que la gente hace, no ayudar a nadie, no explicar nada y dejar que alguien que solo cumple sueños le pateen el trasero una y otra vez, y lo siento, pero al menos trato de ayudar de alguna manera- Tigresa sintió que eso golpeo donde nada antes la había golpeado

Tigresa:…- bajo la mirada, eso le dolió, no sabía por qué, o mejor dicho sabía por qué pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, lo sabía desde el momento que Ping le conto de la infancia del panda, pero no quería decir perdón, no lo iba a hacer, era la maestra del estilo del tigre, no debía demostrar debilidad.

Po: se lo que piensas maestra y no busco el perdón de nadie, solo quiero que esto no le vuelva a pasar a otro- Po pensaba que lo que la maestra pensaba era por lo que sucedió en el palacio, pero estaba un poco equivocado, y eso no lo preparo para lo que diría la maestra.

Tigresa: dudo que haya alguien más en el pueblo que no haya tenido amigos, o se haya enfermado de peste vultina- Po abrió los ojos como platos, eso era algo que pocos sabían y le hubiera gustado mantenerlo así, la maestra lo decía como si estuviera llena de ira.

Po: mi padre…

Tigresa: me curo cuando se dio cuenta que lo que me estaba pasando, algo que fue tu culpa por dejar que se te abriera la cicatriz en esa pelea que tuvimos- Po la miro, sentía como crecía el dolor dentro suyo, el dolor y la furia.

Po: ¿así que ahora es mi culpa?

Tigresa: apenas volviste a parecer demostraste un gran crecimiento, después en la pelea parecía como que te burlaras de mí, si hubieras peleado como lo hiciste en el restaurante dudo mucho que hubiera llegado a tocarte antes de quedar fuera del ring- Po estaba sorprendido "¿acaso admite que soy mejor que ella?"

Po: tú no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada de lo que pasa, tu mente es cerrada, no comprenderás nada de lo que explique, porque solo piensas en ti misma.

Tigresa: yo no entendía por qué un panda gordo, bueno para nada, vago, glotón, y muy malo en kung fu podía ser el guerrero dragón, y como ese estúpido panda se vuelve muy bueno en kung fu de la noche a la mañana y vence al guerrero que logro dominar los mil rollos, y después de eso simulas tu muerte y desapareces por 8 años y dejas tras de ti un grupo de personas que creían que fuiste una gran persona y que las cosas mejorarían, para después volver y destruir todas sus esperanzas - ya estaba parada lista para pelear, pero la pelea jamás pasaría a la fuerza, o eso creía Tigresa ante las aptitudes de Po que la miraba sentado.

Po: eso ya me encargue que lo supieras, yo no lo sabía hasta la noche que debíamos irnos del pueblo, y no te pareció así cuando el maestro Oogway lo hizo, además tu solo piensas en ti, tú has estado aquí toda tu vida, sé que fuiste adoptada, sé que el maestro Shifu no te dio su amor, que quisiste esforzarte para llegar al puesto, pero nunca piensas que es lo que le pasaba a Shifu por la cabeza, nunca comprendiste porque te apartaron, preferiste sufrir a comprender los por que, por eso no fuiste elegida como guerrera dragón aquel día, pensabas solo en ti, pero el guerrero dragón es el que piensa en los demás no en sí mismo, el que se compadece y ayuda, el que no busca culpables sino la paz, el que no le pide a alguien que quiere vivir feliz una vez en su vida que si respeta algo que se largue, el que no insulta a una persona que está enamorado de ella desde la infancia, por eso sabe tantas cosas de ella y aun así no lo juzga- Tigresa lo miro atónita, "acaso dijo que…" Po se levantó y empezó a retirarse- el entrenamiento está terminado, te avisare cuando volvemos a entrenar.

][-\/

Los cuatro furiosos meditaban tratando de aplicar lo que había dicho el maestro Oogway el día anterior, pero no lograban concentrarse en nada solo estaban molestos por la forma de tratar que ha tenido Po desde que llego al pueblo, y el hecho que el maestro Shifu tampoco había aparecido esa mañana.

Mantis: ¿Qué creen que ha pasado con el maestro? Pues, con este van a ser dos días que no sabemos nada.

Grulla: sabes lo que dijo: "él se encuentra agotado por una larga noche, no le molestara que lo dejemos dormir un poco más, igual que la pequeña Tigresa si preguntan"- imitaba la voz de la sabia tortuga, a los que todos rieron- dijo que no nos preocupáramos.

Mono: si y justo después nos encontramos con lobito y tigresita blancos que nos acompañaron a meditar para ver como su maestro insultaba al nuestro.

Víbora: nosotros tampoco fuimos muy buenos con el tampoco.

Mantis: ¿dices que estas de su lado?

Víbora: no digo eso, sino que parece que el gran maestro lo conoce y sabe algo que nosotros no, y por eso lo deja que hagas las cosas como quiere.

Grulla: el maestro Oogway siempre habla en acertijos lamentablemente, así que mucho no vamos a poder hacer si las cosas no se nos dicen de frente.

Jack: es una lástima eso, creí que los cinco furiosos eran más hábiles al darse cuenta de las cosas de su entorno- Jack estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol descansando mirando los maestros meditar.

Mono: oye, disculpa amigo, pero la conversación es privada, además que hay contigo y las ramas de los árboles.

Jack: los lugares altos son cómodos y brindan mucha información.

Mantis: espiando- Jack los miro con cara de poca familia.

Jack: no deberían juzgar a Po, es mi amigo, y no lo conocen.

Mono: pero si lo conocemos, ha estado en este pueblo toda su vida, y vivido en el palacio.

Víbora: ¿en verdad lo conocemos?

Grulla: no lo sé, él estuvo aquí pero…

Jack: no se tomaron el tiempo para conocerlo, simplemente creyeron conocerlo porque creían que era otro de sus fans que los aman pero solo los molestan cuando están en el pueblo y han hecho las cosas bien, pues lamento decir que Po no es así, y eso ustedes se tendrían que haber dado cuenta antes.

Víbora: ¿por qué nos dices esto a nosotros?- el lobo se dejó caer del árbol.

Jack: porque quería que supieran que Po ya los había perdonado, aunque ustedes aun no sepan lo que hicieron, aun que el pueblo no sepa lo que hizo- empezó a caminar rumbo al salón de entrenamiento.

Grulla: ¿soy el único que quedo más confundido de lo que estaba?- todos asintieron para estar de acuerdo- si realmente tiene razón, entonces nosotros somos una decepción para la comprensión de la meditación.

\/

El maestro Oogway estaba caminando por uno pacillo lleno de puertas, deteniéndose en una, la abrió y observo dentro, estaba todo oscuro, solo se veían la silueta de una cama, unas estanterías con rollos, un pequeño escritorio con viejas velas y algo que parecían pequeños almohadones en el piso.

Oogway: viejo amigo, ya es hora de que salgas de este escondite precario que has formado.

Shifu: usted no lo entiende maestro, ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo lo que creí se fue a la basura, yo lo deje que se fuera.

Oogway: pero no vale nada lamentarse por eso amigo- entro a la oscuridad y abrió una ventana que estaba sobre el escritorio, luego se giró para hacerle frente a un Shifu que fue asediado por los años y el pasado en unos pocos días, sin treguas ni hombro al cual llorar- no todo está perdido amigo, las oportunidades están, tú has sido el primero en hablar esta vez, un poco tarde lo admito, pero lo has hecho- Shifu lo miraba desde el lugar que se suponía estaban los almohadones en el suelo, solo que él era uno de ellos en ese momento, su túnica toda sucia y arrugada, igual a como se sentía su alma en ese momento, Oogway quería tranquilizarlo, eso lo sabía, pero dudaba que pudiera lograrlo , aun así lo escucharía- ahora eres tú el que debe esperar, debes esperar que ella digiera y venga a buscarte a ti, tú ya no puedes hacer nada con eso- esto no lo estaba tranquilizado para nada al maestro, más bien lo estaba alertando.

Shifu: pero maestro, dijo que siempre seré su maestro, no me perdonara.

Oogway: siempre es una palabra con un significado muy amplio, la cantidad de tiempo depende de lo que para la persona significa, pero eso no es en este caso, ella lo ha dicho por que ha sido la primer palabra que ha encontrado, pero lo que yo creo que ella quiso decirte es "necesito tiempo"- empezó a abrir más ventanas- deja que el lugar y las cosas se ventilen, la meditación y el entrenamiento te calmaran, vuelve a tu formación, te lo digo como maestro, y te lo pido como amigo- salió por la puerta pero se detuvo afuera- antes que nada, la maestra Tigresa comenzó su entrenamiento como guerrera dragón, ha terminado hace un momento, creo que sea bueno que hables con alguien que pueda ayudarte- se puso una de sus uñas en la barbilla como si pensara en quien ofrecerle como consejero- que tal Po, fue tu pupilo también-Shifu no entendía a donde quería llegar, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero dejo que así fuera, tal vez Po podría ayudar, parecía haber madurado y tomado ciertas cosas de Oogway que él no consiguió.

Shifu: y también parece ser el suyo- eso abrió más dudas, pero ahora tenía a quien preguntarle varias cosas más y saber si sus sueños se podrían concretar- y estoy orgullosa de ti Tigresa- en ese momento capto un olor extraño con su nariz "pero antes necesitare una ducha".

\/-][

Tigresa caminaba sin mirar por donde, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, "no lo creo, no puede ser verdad, el no quiso decir eso, ¿o sí?, no, no puede ser, él ni me conoce" en ese momento se dio cuenta que había llegado al estanque de la sabiduría celestial, estaba completamente sola, estaba completamente tranquilo, el agua clara, el cielo despejado, incluso se podía ver todo el valle, parecía el lugar perfecto para meditar, para encontrar la paz, así que eso fue lo que hizo, se sentó y comenzó a tratar de nadar por su conciencia, de liberar su mente, y volver las cosas como estaban, aunque no lo admitiera, la confesión del panda hizo más de lo que se veía a simple vista, su cabeza deba vueltas sin detenerse nunca, necesitaba encontrar de nuevo su centro.

Oogway: ¿Qué sucede mi pequeña? ¿Qué es lo que agita de tal forma tu mente?-Tigresa abrió los ojos y miro a la tortuga que estaba delante suyo, la persona que la puso en todo esto se podría decir.

Tigresa: no tengo nada maestro- la tortuga le sonrió y se sentó al frente suyo, asumiendo la misma posición que ella, y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, la maestra del estilo del tigre volvió a cerrarlos, creyendo que el gran maestro no le preguntaría más nada.

Oogway:¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento con el maestro Po?- el tigre exhalo demasiado fuerte para su gusto, no sabe que es lo que le molesto más, si fueron traer de nuevo esos recuerdos a su cabeza, o si fue el hecho que lo llamara maestro como si se burlara en su propia cara, o eso creyó la maestra.

Tigresa: ¿desea que le sea franca?

Oogway: siempre espero eso de ti mi pequeña.

Tigresa: pues fue un fiasco.

Oogway: ¿Por qué lo dices?- a estas alturas ambos tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban, los de la tortuga reflejaban sabiduría, los de la maestra ira.

Tigresa: porque no me enseño nada, y solo dijo mentiras.

Oogway: si mal no recuerdo él te ha mostrado el significado del rollo, yo no diría que no te ha enseñado nada, y dime, ¿Por qué dices que solo dijo mentiras?- ella estaba molesta.

Tigresa: así que usted sabia de lo del porqué de la apuesta- la tortuga solo sonrió- y el solo ha dicho mentiras, porque no pueden ser verdad.

Oogway: ¿cómo sabes si está mintiendo? ¿Buscaste las respuestas?- ella negó- maestra tal vez es el momento que hablemos- la tigresa lo miro- dime cuál es tu más grande sueño, lo que más deseas.

Tigresa: ser la guerrera dragón- respondió instintivamente, a lo cual Oogway suspiro.

Oogway: y ahora que lo tienes ¿no hay otra cosa que desees? – Tigresa negó- muy bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente querías conseguir al obtener el título?- ella lo miro sorprendida- pequeña, no puedes engañarme, sé que si me dices que es poder mentiras porque odiarías ser como Tai Long.

Tigresa: por…- no sabía que decir.

Oogway: yo te lo puedo decir maestra, pero tú debes verlo.

Tigresa: buscaba… buscaba ser reconocida como alguien que valía la pena- dijo al fin, avergonzada, pero fueron sus propias palabras las que salieron de su garganta.

Oogway: buscabas afecto pequeña, algo que todos queremos en este mundo, nadie quiere estar solo- Tigresa se burló, y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Tigresa: al parecer Shifu si lo desea.

Oogway: no pequeña, no lo mal intérpretes, él está dolido por su pasado, pero aun te ama como su hija, y te aprecia como tal, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo, aunque está aprendiendo de sus errores.

Tigresa: usted lo cree- se le iluminaron un poco los ojos a la maestra.

Oogway: así es maestra, y no es algo malo mostrar sentimientos hacia los demás, no nos da debilidad, tener por quienes luchar nos da fortaleza, nos hace superarnos por algo, nos motiva.

Tigresa: el maestro Shifu me enseño que los sentimientos son debilidades.

Oogway: lo sé, y tal vez ha sido mi error dejar que Shifu crea así, pero yo no podía cambiar sus ideales, él debía ver donde estaba el error por sí mismo, y se puede decir que en ello ayudo el maestro Po- él le sonrió de nuevo como si quisiera apuntar a algo-¿alguna vez has mirado a Po maestra?- Tigresa empezó a pensar, y recordó todo lo que averiguo, todo el odio que sintió cuando fue nombrado, después el entendimiento y la lástima al querer ser mejor, ser como sus héroes, la sorpresa y el respeto que le dio al creer que había muerto, el odio por haber mentido, y de nuevo lastima y entendimiento por todo lo que había pasado, y por ultimo estaba lo de la confesión de sus sentimientos que la tenía muy confundida.

Tigresa: no… no lo sé- dijo al fin.

Oogway: mi pequeña, tú lo ves como un igual, y eso te molesta, estas acostumbrada a la forma de tu vida que no pensaste en encontrar otro igual, pero él siempre ha estado ahí, amándote- la felina se sorprendió que el gran maestro le dijera esas palabras, el solo sonrió- tu eres más para el de lo que crees maestra, ahora la pregunta es ¿tú quieres ser algo para él?, piénsalo guerrera dragón- se levantó y comenzó a volver por el camino que había llegado dejando a una maestra más confundida de lo que estaba mientras la tortuga pensaba "por fin has encontrado lo que tanto anhelabas pequeña tigresa, espero que tomes las decisión correcta".

\/-][-][

Shing caminaba de un lado al otro, no podía creer que el panda tardara tanto, era su propia madre la que estaba en peligro, su seguridad no le importaba pero la de ella sí, y eso lo ponía con los pelos de punta, se enfrentó a Shen más de una vez, y él para corregir su conducta lo mando a torturar varias veces, pero no lamento ninguno de los enfrentamientos contra el pavo real, pero tenía miedo que el líder se molestara por la espera y "jugara" con Su.

¿?: Prométeme que cuidaras de ellos- Shing miro para todos lados "genial, volví a escuchar las voces de muertos" entonces recordó al panda, su hermano, Pin, fue la noche que fue a su casa, a decirles lo que planeaba el hijo del emperador con su pueblo.

-Flashback-

El panda y el lobo iban caminando juntos por un viejo pueblo donde habitaban en su gran mayoría pandas, hacían su vida apartada, y estos dos individuos venían riéndose de una travesura que le habían hecho al vendedor de rábanos, tenían alrededor de 12 años, estaban llenos de energía como todos los jóvenes, y como todos los jóvenes, debían afrontar las consecuencias con la persona más temida de todas.

Mamá: Pin y Shing, se vienen los dos en este instante- ambos cómplices se miraron e hicieron lo que todo chico sensato haría, corrieron, pero para el lado opuesto de donde venía la voz.

En un parpadeo Shing se encontraba de Nuevo en la actualidad, ya no tenía más 12 años, comenzó a hacer camino a su habitación, esperaba que la historia no se repitiera.

-Flashback-

Shing observaba desde lejos a la panda, sabía su nombre, y sus gustos, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle, ¿por qué?, porque eran de otra especie, por miedo, o porque no era el único que se había enamorado de ella, su mejor amigo y hermano también se había enamorado de ella, y ambos lo sabían, habiendo tanas pandas en el pueblo, su mejor amigo vino a enamorarse de la única mujer que a él le ponía el mundo de cabeza, pero aunque tenía solo 15 años de edad se hizo una promesa no se rendiría.

Abrió una puerta tras otra subiendo escaleras, sentía como si la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, solo unos escalones más unos pasillos y puertas y estaría en la seguridad de su pequeño refugio, solo esperaba que se terminaran ya.

-Flashback-

"… y los declaro marido y mujer" esa frase se repetía en su cabeza, había perdido, ella lo había elegido a él, pero no la culpaba, era de su especie, así como no lo culpaba a él, ella se veía hermosa en vestida de novia, era imposible no enamorarse, en eso un panda se le acerca.

Pin: lo siento amigo, se lo que te importa, la cuidare.

Shing: lo sé- le sonrió- y si yo no estoy con ella no podría elegir otro mejor marido que tú.

Pin: no sé cómo te parecerá esto, pero Su y yo queríamos ponerte de padrino de nuestro primer hijo- el lobo quedo perplejo- no lo tomes a mal hermano, si no quieres no hay problema, está bien si no te sientes cómodo- el panda había desviado la mirada y sintió como alguien apoyaba una mano en su hombro, levanto la vista y vio a Shing con una sonrisa autentica y lágrimas en los ojos.

Shing: me encantaría hermano, ya estoy pensando en cómo malcriarlo-se rio.

El lobo sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su pelaje podía ver la habitación al fondo del pasillo, ya faltaba poco.

-Flashback-

Shing: ese es el plan, quiere matarlos a todos por lo que dijo esa adivina- caminaban uno al lado del otro de forma tranquila, ambos con capas para cubrirlos del frio de la noche

Pin: no podemos hacer mucho Shing- miro buscando la luna, no había luna- por favor hermano confió en ti con mi vida, y sé que tanto como yo tú la amas más que a nadie, pero hazme esta promesa, prométeme que cuidaras de ellos.

Shing: te lo prometo, daré mi vida si es necesario- el lobo joven lo mira seriamente a su contrincante por el amor de la mujer que amaba, a su mejor amigo, a su hermano de vida.

Shing se agarró la cabeza entre sus patas, estaba de nuevo en el castillo de Shen, y su respiración era rápida, estaba volviendo a pasar, se volvía a torturar, logro atravesar la puerta de su guarida, su cuarto, estaba llegando lo que más temía, el final de su anterior vida

-Flashback-

Estaba viendo como moría su mejor amigo atravesado por la estada de un lobo, como la familia que había formado se desgarraba, estaba a una distancia segura, a más de 3 km, Su corría por delante con un bebe entre sus brazos, lo hacían en silencio, gracias a los dioses no había visto el final de su marido.

Su: ¿por qué se quedó?- soltó súbitamente.

Shing: él quería dar tiempo para que más escaparan, si tan solo yo hubiera sabido esto antes podríamos haber…

Su: no te eches la culpa, tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste, solo hay un culpable- en eso un grupo corto el paso, entonces todo cayó como un balde de agua fría, los esperaban, los habían rodeado, esperaban hacer una matanza.

Shing: ¡SU CORRE!- el lobo se lanzó como un rayo contra los de su misma especia pera darle más tiempo al amor de su vida. La batalla fue dura, corta, pero dura, Shing estaba movido solamente por el odio y asesino a sangre fría a todos los lobos con cortes en la garganta, más de 10 lobos en tan solo unos segundos, cuando giro se encontró cara a cara con el asesino de su hermano, Shing se abalanzo, no le dio tiempo de levantar su espada y de una mordida la arranco la garganta al asesino del panda, se sentía sucio, pero tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, entonces hoyo un grito.

Shing: SUUU- se levantó del piso, estaba en su cuarto toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había tirado cosas por todos lados y estaba respirando agitada mente y transpirado- lamento fallarte amor, pero prometo no volver a fallarte, si mi pequeño sobrino no aparece yo te sacare de esa jaula aunque me cueste la vida.

\/-][-][-][

Po caminaba en el palacio de jade buscando al maestro Shifu, entonces se cruza con cuatro de los cinco furiosos, no se molestó en saludarlos, pero para su sorpresa ellos sí.

Grulla: Po- el panda s detuvo y lo miro.

Po: ¿sí?

Víbora: entre todos pensamos, y queríamos hablar contigo- el guerrero de blanco y negro los miro desentendidos.

Mono: queríamos pedirte perdón- lo dijo un poco entre dientes, estaba algo molesto- aunque nos haya molestado tu actitud con el gran maestro Oogway- Po sonrió, esto no se lo esperaba.

Po:¿y por qué piden perdón?- espero paciente la respuesta.

Mantis: porque nos hemos comportado como idiotas, cada uno tiene su temperamento y solo pensamos en nosotros creo, y eso nos hizo olvidarnos de lo que somos realmente, valga la redundancia, somos los protectores del valle y tendríamos que haberte aceptado entre nosotros porque toda ayuda debe ser bien recibida- todos miraron a Mantis, nadie se esperaba tales palabras del maestro- eso y que extrañamos tu comida- y el momento fue arruinado totalmente, todos quisieron reprocharle pero escucharon una carcajada y miraron de quien provenía, de Po.

Po: tan difícil era ser así desde un principio- nadie parecía entender- no busco que me traten como alguien especial, solo quiero un trato normal, es lo que siempre quise, encajar.

Grulla: ¿por qué dices eso?

Po: eso será historia para otro día- sonrió, y vieron como había un brillo en sus ojos, uno familiar, uno perteneciente al viejo Po, algo cambiaba en el- pero ahora necesito ver a Shifu.

Mono: bueno si mal no recuerdo el maestro Oogway nos dijo que estaba en su habitación- Po se inclinó un poco.

Po: gracias- el resto de los maestros se inclinaron ante al.

Víbora: no, gracias a ti por perdonarnos y darnos una segunda oportunidad- sin más Po se separó del grupo y llego a las habitaciones vio como el maestro Shifu salía cambiado con ropa limpia y como si hubiera estado escondiéndose durante muchos días.

Shifu: ¡Po! Justo estaba por ir a buscarte- Po lo corto de antemano.

Po: lo siento maestro pero esto es importante, necesito su ayuda en una misión.

Shifu: ¿una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?

Po: una misión de rescate.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Alice W. Queen: aquí esta, espero que no haberte echo esperar mucho.

Se despide Utopico.


	7. Dar una oportunidad

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo numero 7 y el ultimo que tengo escrito hasta el momento, a partir de aquí en adelante habrá un cambio en la narración, espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar.

No soy dueño de Kung fu panda, y no busco ningún sustento económico con esto.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Dar una oportunidad.

][

Shifu había mandado a llamar a todos los maestros a la sala de los héroes, al parecer había misiones importantes que necesitaban su atención, una por petición de Po y la otra traída por Shen desde Gongmen, cuatro de cinco furiosos estaban arrodillados al frente suyo, al costado izquierdo los tres cazarrecompensas esperando tranquilamente y al derecho el gran maestro Oogway apagando sus velas, estaban esperando a Tigresa, el panda rojo se estaba poniendo nervioso ya, se suponía que el mensaje le tendría que haber llegado hacia ya 10 minutos, Tigresa nunca se retrasaba en nada, esta era otra señal, según Shifu, que su hija no le perdonaría nada, la atención de todos fue llamada cuando se escucho el ruido de las grandes puertas.

Tigresa: disculpe la tardanza maestro, estaba en el valle- Shifu levanto un poco las cejas y espero a que se sentara junto a los demás.

Shifu: muy bien alumnos, tengo dos misiones, una por tiempo indefinido, algunos deberán viajar a la ciudad de Gongmen, ya que tenemos informes que los maestros Croc, Buey Tormenta, y Rhino están ten… Po: ¿Rhino?, ¿el hijo del legendario Rhino Volador?- lo dijo con cierto tono de adrenalina, cuando todos lo miraron se dio cuenta que perdió la compostura- disculpen, continua Shifu. Shifu: como decía, al parecer están teniendo ciertos problemas, al parecer alguien quiere ocupar el trono, algo que no podemos permitir, así que un grupo deberá ir a brindar apoyo a los miembros del consejo del kung fu.

Oogway : yo lo hare- Shifu lo miro, estaba por reprocharle algo pero la tortuga lo corto de ante mano- mi amigo, creo que con mi ayuda será más que suficiente para controlar la situación, dudo incluso que vuelvan a atacarlo, además yo pertenezco al consejo, que mejor forma de ayudar al consejo que con alguien del consejo, también puedo decir que confió en ustedes para que defiendan el valle, todos son maestros muy hábiles y capases, además hace mucho que no veo a mi viejo amigo Rhino- sonrió y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que saliera.

Shifu: la siguiente misión es de rescate, pero solo un pequeño grupo ira, ya que hay muchas posibilidades de conseguir una buena infiltración, Po a dejado a mi cargo a las personas que lo acompañaran a esta misión- Tigresa se sentía molesta, pero ya no tanto como creía que estaría desde un principio "el panda cambio, tal vez sea bueno para esto, solo espero que no sea otra cosas donde me supere"- los que la acompañaran serán el maestro Grulla y la Maestra Tigresa, confió en ustedes para que la misión sea un éxito.

Cleo: genial, nos toco con Rayitas- dijo con sarcasmo y en voz baja, pero no paso desapercibido para la maestra que la miro con ojos de muerte, ni para Jack que le dio un codazo para que se callara.

Po: muy bien, saldremos en media hora, les explicare la situación en el camino, estén preparados- todos comenzaron a retirarse a hacer sus bolsas de viaje, el pequeño grupo que se infiltraría se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones, donde cada uno se metió en su habitación, Tigresa estaba casi matando el tiempo, porque siempre tenía la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaba ya preparadas para una misión en caso que apareciera a último momento, en ese momento fue cuando entro Shifu en su habitación, la maestra lo miraba atentamente, aun en guarda, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, y las palabras de Oogway aun estaban frescas en su cabeza, pero dijo que Shifu podía cambiar, que si la apreciaba, todo era muy complicado para la felina, se sentía una bola de emociones contrariadas, algo que la asustaba, ya que siempre evitaba las emociones.

Shifu: Tigresa, se que tal vez mi presencia aquí te moleste- la miro a los ojos- pero quería pedirte que- bajo la cabeza- te cuides- esto tomo aun mas sorprendida a la maestra, mostraba preocupación por ella, y ¿afecto?, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero era una persona, y como dijo Oogway, puede haber sido un error.

Tigresa: claro… Shifu- esto lo sorprendió al panda rojo, no maestro, no padre, sino un ponto medio, "tal vez tenga una oportunidad después de todo", pensó Shifu, le dio una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero para los ojos de Tigresa era la sonrisa más grande que le había dedicado desde su adopción, y aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, guardaría el recuerdo celosamente.

][-][

Po corría junto con el restos de los maestros que lo ayudarían, y sus amigos, pero su mente estaba repasando una y otra vez el plan, quería sacar a su madre lo antes posible de ahí, quería ver a su madre, llevaba tanto creyendo que estaba solo, y ahora había una mísera posibilidad que hubiera alguien más de su pueblo, no solo eso, sino que esa persona era su madre, llevaban todo el día viajando y ya era bien entrada la noche, podía ver a la lejanía la luz de un edificio, al final del bosque, el grupo se detuvo en la última línea de arboles y se escondieron detrás de unos abastos, miraban el gran muro que había después del rio, Tigresa se coloco a su derecha, junto con Grulla, a su izquierda estaban Cleo con su carcaj en la espalda junto a su arco, y Jack con una katana y un chaleco negro con capucha y una máscara que cubría su pelaje blanco

.

Grulla: ¿Cómo entraremos? No hay ninguna puerta por aquí, ninguna grieta- Tigresa estaba tan cerda de Po que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, algo que la sobresalto, que era esto, porque se sentía incomoda estando tan cerca del panda, si, no lo había vuelto a cruzar después de que le dijera que la había amado, pero eso no era lo que la incomodaba, era algo en su pecho, acaso será de nuevo la peste vultina que la estaba alterando, eso sería malo para la misión, estaba muy desconcentrada, y era más vale que se controlara, sintió una leve brisa y un ruido seco, como si alguien atrapara algo, giro un poco su cabeza y vio al puño de Po que tenía una flecha en sus manos.

Po: Jack, hay un arquero, elimínalo.

Jack: dalo por hecho- el lobo se coloco su capucha y desapareció entre las sombras en un santiamén, Tigresa no lo podía creer, Po la había salvado, después de todas las cosas que había dicho de él, todo lo mal que lo había tratado, aun así evito que la flecha le dañara, tampoco era que iba a ser algo de vida o muerte, solo se enterraría en su hombro, pero en un campo de batalla, una herida como esa le pondría las cosas muy difíciles para defenderse, el panda no volvió la vista hacia ella, solo siguió mirando el muro, saco una soga de su bolsa de viaje y se la tendió a la felina anaranjada.

Po: toma, Cleo te hará un camino para que subas arriba de todo, el maestro Grulla ira contigo, encárguense de los dos vigilantes de la zona, y dejen caer la soga así subimos los demás- Tigresa miro a Cleo, la cual dio una sonrisa de suficiencia demostrando cuanto confiaba Po en ella, algo que hizo sentir un poco molesta a la maestra, "¿Por qué me molesta eso?".

Cleo: tranquila rayitas, yo te cubro, no te caerás- sonrió mas, como si de le iba a decir una broma- por accidente.

Po: no es momento para bromear, rápido- Tigresa empezó a correr por la pared y vio como se empezaron a clavar flecha tras flecha en la pared, dando justo en las uniones de la piedra y quedando encajada, debía admitir, la gata blanca tenía muy buena puntería, fue tomando las flechas y usándolas como palancas para impulsarse hacia arriba, Grulla iba volando a su lado, una vez en la sima vio a solo dos guardias, así que fue fácil encargarse de los dos lobos, soltando un suave alarido cuando recibió el puñetazo de tigresa en la cara, pero pareció no ser lo suficiente para llamar la atención de nadie, apagaron las antorchas que iluminaban esa zona y dejaron caer la soga y vigilaron ambas torres a cada lado por si venia alguien, después de alrededor de 5 minutos, Po, Cleo y Jack estaban en la cima, desenvolvió un rollo de papel y lo observo atentamente- muy bien, por aquí- comenzaron su viaje a través del castillo, o eso parecía de afuera, pero cuando lograron entrar al edificio central se toparon con que el lugar había sido modificado para construcción de cosas de metal, siendo una gran fabrica con pocas habitaciones, pero eso no fue lo único que encontraron, sino que había un lobo que estaba llevando un plato de comida a una puerta lateral a la suya, al parecer el lobo no los había visto, así que aprovechando la situación comenzaron a seguirlo por una serie de puertas, pasillos y escaleras, el edificio era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, eso estaba claro, y además muy lúgubre, al parecer no había guarda en ningún lugar, porque llevaban más de media hora sin toparse con ningún otro lobo que el que perseguían, y a los tres o cuatro que vieron trabajando con el metal.

Lobo: que miedo que me da este lugar cuando todos salen- el lobo suprimió un escalofrió, y doblo por un pasillo en el cual se dejaron de escuchar pasos, al parecer el hablo en voz alta para alertar a alguien más, Jack se asomo lentamente por el borde del pasillo.

Jack: hay dos guardias, pero no están a más de 30 metros de aquí, tal vez podamos darle antes que suenen una alarma.

Po: no podemos seguir avanzando, debemos suponer que ahí está la persona que debemos buscar, vamos- Cleo fue la primera que se asomo, clavándole limpiamente una flecha en la cabeza al lobo que estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta, Grulla voló muy rápido en ese pequeño espacio y atrapo al que llevaba el pato de comida, estrellándolo contra una pared dejándolo noqueado, pero Jack prosiguió a atravesarlo con su katana.

Grulla:¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ya estaba fuera de combate

Jack: no se, tu pero yo no quiero tener alguien atrás que puede ser que despierte y me apuñale en cualquier momento, además son malvados, tu no saben lo que ellos han hecho, de lo que son capaces- prosiguió a abrir la puerta que vigilaban, pero no encontró lo que deseaba, se encontraron con un lobo todo mal herido atado a una silla por cadenas muy pesadas y siendo golpeado por otro, al escuchar la puerta se detuvo tomo un trapo que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a limpiarse los nudillos, sin girarse hacia la puerta.

Lobo: al parecer llego tu comida Sin, que idiota que es ¿no?, parece que nunca aprende la lección- antes de terminar de girarse katana le atravesó por la espalda, Shing pudo ver la cara de horror de sus torturador antes de caer al piso, cuando no estaba más su cuerpo obstruyendo la vista de la puerta pudo ver al pequeño grupo que lo había entrado, no pudo evitar sonreír, mostrando sus colmillos que tenían un color rosado, y abriendo un solo ojo ya que en el otro tenía un golpe que se lo había dejado morado.

Shing: ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- Po sonrió a medias, pero no era una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

Po: muchas cosas pendientes- se volvió a poner cerio- ¿está aquí?

Shing: no, está a un par de puertas, pero tienes suerte, casi todos los lobos se fueron a Gongmen- esto sorprendió a los maestros, ¿podía ser acaso que las dos misiones estuvieran relacionadas desde el principio?- suéltame, yo te guiare y te ayudare a salir de aquí lo antes posible- el panda hizo una seña y las cadenas que lo tenían atado a la silla fueron cortadas, el lobo mal herido soltó un suspiro.

Cleo: ¿Por qué te llamo Sin?- ella desconfiaba de este tipo, y no era la única, se dio cuenta que Jack se tardo un poco más de lo normal en guardar su espada.

Shing: es larga historia- sonrió un poco- vamos, esperar en la guarida del enemigo no creo que sea una opción- así comenzó otra persecución pero esta vez a quien seguían sabía que estaba siendo seguido, nadie se imaginaba que el lobo, aun estando todo golpeado, corría mas rápido que cualquiera de sus perseguidores, las paredes y puertas parecerían solo borrones, nadie sabía dónde iban, ni porque lo seguían, pero Po parecía confiar en el lobo y para sus amigos eso era suficiente, pero se detuvo de seco al frente de una puerta- es aquí- entro lentamente seguido por el grupo, Su miro hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y quedo sorprendida primero por el estado de su amigo, pero quedo muda cuando vio entrar a otro panda, uno musculosos, alto y de ojos verde jada, unos ojos que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Po: ¿mamá?- Tigresa quedo sorprendida, solo entro un pensamiento en su cabeza, "¿ella es su madre?".

Su: ¿hijo?- la panda se levantó y se acercó a las rejas de la jaula y Po hizo lo mismo, sintió como las manos de su madre acariciaba su mejilla, las caricias de una madre, en seme momento sintió el ruido de una puerta, miro a su alrededor y vio a Shing abriendo la puerta.

Shing: creo que tendremos tiempo de hablar más tarde, ahora tenemos los segundos contados en lo que a mí respecta- entro a la jaula y se puso de espaldas a Su inclinándose un poco- ¿Su, me harías los honores?-lo dijo con cierto tono de broma, la panda sentía que los ojos le ardían y en cualquier momento iba a llorar, las dos cosas por las que más espero en la vida estaban por pasar, librarse de Shen y volver a ver a su hijo, ella se recargo en Shing, dejando que él la llevara, Tigresa miro a Shing como si hubiera arruinado el momento, Po había encontrado a su madre cuando creía que todo su pueblo había muerto se merecía un poco de tiempo a solas, eso creía ella, todos siguieron como si ya hubieran pactado lo que tenían que hacer, se escabulleron por un par de pasillos y puertas de servicio llegando a la gran puerta de entrada, no había guardas, habían llegado en el momento preciso del cambio de guardia, salieron y se zambulleron en el bosque.

Po: yo puedo llevarla, tu estas herido Shing.

Su: está bien, puedo caminar- y así comenzó el viaje de regreso, la felina anaranjada iba en la retaguardia junto con Jack, miraba a Po la mayor parte del tiempo, el cual nunca le había sacado la vista de encima a su "madre", "aun no me acostumbro a la idea" se veía lindo preocupado "¿enserio?¿acaba de decir lindo?" lo miro de nuevo, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo imperceptible, pero una sonrisa al fin de cuentas, era extraño, "tal vez me bueno dar una oportunidad" la pregunta era a que, al respeto, a la amistad, o al ¿amor?.

][-][-][

Shifu caminaba muy nervioso de una lado para otro en la sala de los héroes, sabía que había la posibilidad de que trajeran un herido, pero aun así estaban tardando demasiado, ya era media mañana, habían desayunado en el restaurante del señor Ping, el cual le había aplacado un poco los nervios, pero estaba más alterado que nunca, escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, "son ellos", corrió lo más rápido posible, al llegar quedo sorprendido, había una panda en los brazos de Po, parecía estar en mal estado, al parecer en algún momento perdió la conciencia, junto a él iba Jack llevando a un lobo en peor estado que la panda, el panda rojo quedo parado sin reaccionar.

Tigresa: Grulla, llévalos con los curanderos- el ave guio al resto del grupo, la felina se quedo parado al frente de su maestro, pero miraba por donde se habían ido los demás.

Shifu: ¿Qué paso?- la maestra volvió la vista.

Tigresa: ella es su madre, y él es el contacto que tenía el maestro Po- esto sorprendió a Shifu, pero más le llamo la atención la ultima parte.

Shifu: ¿maestro Po?- cuando Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sos ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

Tigresa: ma… Shifu, necesito hacerle una pregunta- ahí estaba otra vez su nombre sin anteponer su titulo, su rayo de esperanza personal, lo que más le dio esperanza fue el hecho que le estaba por decir maestro, pero tal parecía que estaba poniendo de su parte para que el lazo que habían cortado podría reunirse, o eso creía él, pero este corte no había sido unilateral, y el también tendría que poner de su parte para que sea posible que las cosas fueran como tenían que ser.

Shifu: dime Tigresa- ella desvió un poco la mirada.

Tigresa: el algo personal- el maestro capto el mensaje, le hizo señas a que la acompañara a la sala de los héroes donde podrían hablar sin que nadie los moleste.

Shifu: dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

Tigresa: quería decirle que estuve pensando, y creo que, yo también quiero que las cosas se arreglen- no lo miraba a los ojos, pero podía sentir que esas palabras salían del corazón, uno que nunca se tomo el tiempo de conocer- pero solo si usted está dispuesto a admitir sus equivocaciones, y no permite que otros entren en el tema- en esta parte se sintió un poco avergonzada la maestra ya que ella había ido a hablar con Ping del tema, pero eso ya no importaba- y con el paso del tiempo veremos si las cosas pueden funcionar- Tigresa sintió un tirón de su brazo, haciendo que quede de rodillas, sintió como dos pequeños brazos la rodeaban, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al percatarse de la humedad en su hombro, Shifu la estaba abrazando, y estaba llorando en su hombro, la persona que le dijo toda su vida que debía ser fuerte, no mostrar sentimientos porque eran una debilidad, que debía entrenar hasta que los nudillos le sangraran y los huesos se rompieran rotos.

Shifu: Gracias… mi pequeña- en ese momento la felina se sintió desarmada, he hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, y que tanto deseaba hacer, ella devolvió el abrazo, "me alegra haberte dado esta oportunidad"

][- \\\/

Po estaba esperando paciente afuera de la sala, en la sala de curación, una habitación llena de libros, paredes llenas de estantes con frascos con cosas de diversos colores, los curanderos estaban atendiendo a su madre y a Shing en ese momento en una habitación paralela a la suya, solo iban ahí para buscar algún frasco, aunque se le hacía raro esto, esperar por su madre, parecía un sueño, de creer que no había nadie de su clase hasta enterarse de la existencia de su madre, tenía tantas preguntas, quería hacer tantas cosas, al fin podía saber lo que era tener una madre, podría saber lo que se había perdido por tanto tiempo, por esa profecía.

Cleo: Po- fue una frase apenas audible, como si buscara su aprobación para hablar, acababa de entrar en la sala ya que todos los demás habían ido a dejar su bolsos que usaron en el viaje, no hace más de media hora que habían llegado de su misión- ¿te encuentras bien?- el panda estaba por contestar pero se dio cuenta que tenía un nudo en la garganta, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, se limpió el rastro de lágrimas y asintió como respuesta para su compañera, ella se sentó a su lado y apoyo una mano en su hombro-ella estaba bien, en ese momento los curanderos empezaron a salir de la otra habitación, en eso Po y Cleo se levantaron como si estuvieran hirviendo las cillas.

Curandero: ya pueden pasar, el lobo se encuentra exhausto por sobre esfuerzo físico y los daños de sus heridas lo han puesto en un estado de sueño, despertara en unas cuantas horas, mas posiblemente mañana, en cuanto a la panda…

Po: ¿sí?

Curandero: ella quiere verlo ahora maestro Po- Po no escucho más nada, el entro como un rayo, en esa habitación había dos camas, una donde estaba Shing, con vendas en casi todo su cuerpo, en la otra su madre, la habían limpiado, ahora se notaba su pelaje blanco como la nieve, un bello rostro, que comunicaba paz y tranquilidad, unos ojos marrones que parecían brindad un amor sin límites, lo miraba, no, miraba su interior, sintió como si con esa mirada su madre ya había entendido todo, él se fue acercando lentamente y tomo asiento al lado de su cama, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, ahora que la euforia de escapar de la fortaleza había pasado no sabía qué hacer.

Su: tienes los ojos de tu padre- eso fue todo, su voz era la cosa más grandiosa que había escuchado, en ese momento Po se rompió, comenzó a llorar y abrazo a su madre.

Po: mama.

Su: mi pequeño Po, al fin puedo volver a verte.

Po: ¿cómo?... ¿cómo era él?- Su sonrió, como si el mejor recuerdo de su vida pasara en su mente.

Su: valiente, leal, justo, muy guapo, un poco glotón, romántico, muy parecido a ti- Po sonrió, pero luego se desanimó un poco.

Po: se podría decir que yo no soy tan valiente- sonrió- y ya he dejado lo glotón de lado.

Su: yo no lo creo, escuche a los curanderos, escuche que fuiste nombrado guerrero dragón, y que venciste a un gran enemigo de este pueblo, de tu casa.

Po: esta no es mi casa madre, y ese chico lamentablemente ya ha muerto, hay una tumba y todo, y solo hay una persona que he querido defender aquí, la que me ha criado, la única que me ha aceptado como soy y he llamado padre durante todos estos años.

Su: debo decir que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo criándote, pero sigues siendo un niño en muchas cosas puedo verlos- volvió a sonreír- nosotros los pandas nunca fuimos aceptados Po, eso debes saberlos ya, por algo vivíamos todos en un pueblo, nuestra forma de vida era distinta, pero nosotros vivimos con ellos igual, no los culpamos, ¿sabes porque mi pequeño?- Po negó con la cabeza- nosotros valoramos a los demás Po, sabemos quiénes se merecen segundas oportunidades, podemos ver más allá de lo que muestra el cuerpo y las ideas, podemos entender el alma de cada animal que cruzamos en nuestra vida, y eso es lo que temen de los pandas, la habilidad para conocerlos mejor de lo que ellos mismos se conocen- esto es lo que se había perdido todos estos años, la educación de su madre, el entendimiento de su pueblo, las historias de valentía de su padre, sentía rabia, quería eliminar al que mato a todo su pueblo, quería venganza- no Po, la venganza solo que traerá más sufrimiento- Po la miro sorprendido- nos conocemos más de lo que crees hijo, después de todo yo te di a luz.

Po: yo creo que ya estoy acostumbrado al sufrimiento

Su: lamento en no poder haberte ayudado antes hijo, pero puedo ayudarte ahora, no busques la venganza, mejor busca otras cosas.

Po:¿otras cosas como que?

Su: como el amor hijo, la venganza no te llevara a nada, en cambio el amor te hará superarte a ti mismo.

Po: ¿el amor?

Su: asi es como el amor que te motivo a ser el guerrero dragón.

Po: en realidad nada me motivo a ser el guerrero dragón.

Su: ¿entonces como terminaste siéndolo?

Po: veras, yo estaba tan seguro de que Tigresa sería que quería ver su nombramiento a toda costa, soy su mas grande admirador, trate de subir las escaleras a tiempo pero en aquel entonces no tenía un buen estado físico que digamos, jejeje, trate cosas muy locas, algo tan loco como atar fuegos artificiales a una silla…- miro a su madre, y entonces deseo nunca haber dicho lo que dijo estaba roja de ira.

Su: ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Cómo es que tu padre adoptivo te dejo hacer semejante cosa?

Po: eso es algo gracioso, él no me dejo, se enteró cuando subió para ver cómo iba la venta de fideos.

Su: ¿venta de fideos?

Po: mi padre es un ganso que vende fideos, y estoy orgulloso de él, aprendí muchas cosas con él- sonrió de una forma distinta a su normal sonrisa, una un poco más defensiva- él es un padre para mí.

Su: perdona hijo, no quise ser ofensiva.

Po: no lo has sido, es solo que… no me gusta cómo suena lo de padre adoptivo, sé que no es mi padre biológico, pero yo lo quiero como si lo fuera.

Su: ¿entonces como quieras que le diga?

Po: se lama Ping, si quieres llámalo así, todos lo llaman así- sonrió de nuevo-como sea, salí volando en la silla y caí justo entre Tigresa y el maestro Oogway cuando la estaba por señalar, ambos estábamos de acuerdo que mi nombramiento fue un accidente, pero el gran maestro quiso continuar con su elección, estuve en el palacio alrededor de 3 días, donde fui golpeado por los 5 y el maestro Shifu, y ella expreso su odio por mí, después de vencer a Tai Lung me hice pasar por muerto y ella recibió al fin lo que quería, pero ahora cree que estoy aquí por el título de nuevo, y para sumar el maestro me pidió que trate de enseñarle un poco a Tigresa lo que he aprendido en mis 8 años de gira por China y sus alrededores, y hace poco le dije que estaba … dije cosas que no debí decirlas en ese momento, así que resumiendo, ella me odia.

Su: definitivamente eres más de lo que vez en ti hijo, puedo sentirlo y verlo, aunque eso me saque un poco de canas verdes por tus acciones, y ceo que eso tal vez lo heredaste de mí, hacer locuras por tu sueños, veras, cuando tu padre se enfermó de la peste vultina y descubrimos que la lleva en su sangre yo prácticamente recorrí toda china buscando una cura total para eso, hasta que el me enseño a vivir a vivir con la idea que algún día las cosas no pasarían bien, aprendimos a vivir con eso y fue por el amor que nos teníamos que seguimos adelante.

Po: bueno, parece que he heredado de mi padre llevar la peste vultina en sangre- le sonrió medio triste, a Su esto la dejo helada, su hijo había sufrido más de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás, y ella no estaba aquí para cuidarlo.

Su: al menos sé que de mi heredaste la belleza- ambos se rieron a carcajadas- hijo, al menos dime que trataras de darle una oportunidad al amor de nuevo- Po sonrió.

Po: yo… lo pensare mama- se levantó- ahora debes descansar- sin más salió de la habitación.

Shing: él es muy parecido a ti- Su se giró para mirarlo y lo vio acostado, todo vendado y mirándola, en ese momento se sintió muy mal por él, el soporto todo ese sufrimiento solo por ella, ella no merecía a alguien como él.

Su: Shing…

Shing: tal vez deberías seguir tu consejo, nunca sabrás si podrás funcionar si no lo intentas- entonces el lobo volvió a acomodarse quedando dormido al instante, "tal vez tengas razón, tal vez intentar esto no lastimara a nadie, después de todo has demostrado que estás dispuesto a lo que sea por mi Shing", Su ya lo había decidido, una vez que el lobo se mejore le daría la oportunidad que tanto había esperado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

\\\/

El día había pasado sin altercados, los cazarecompenzas y los furiosos no se habían cruzado en ningún momento, para bien o para mal, el ambiente era confuso, en pocos días el palacio completo se puso de cabeza y todo parecía no temer solución, por lo menos una a corto plazo, o eso veía el maestro Shifu en su estado de meditación.

Shifu: paz interior, paz interior- pensó en su renaciente relación con su hija y sonrió, entonces sucedió, pudo sentir como todas las piezas encajarían en algún momento, pudo sentir la brisa que corría a su alrededor, podía sentir cada gota de agua de caían de las estalactitas, pudo sentir como la oscuridad de un gran mal se acercaba, y buscaba a los recién llegados, fue extraño, podía sentir todo a su alrededor, la paz interior era una enseñanza aún más poderosa de lo que el maestro Shifu podría haber imaginado, tan poderosa que temía lo que podría hacer alguien si tuviera ese conocimiento, el conocimiento del universo, podría capaz de hacer cualquier cosa "hasta fingir su muerte" definitivamente nunca entendería como el maestro Oogway pensaba, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que no podía entender por qué, pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto, si eso significaba la paz interior la aborrecía, era saber las cosas pero no saber por qué lo sabias.

"Oogway: no seas así contigo mismo Shifu, después de todo tu apenas comienzas en este camino".

Shifu: ¿maestro?- lo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados.

"Oogway: así es amigo".

Shifu: ¿pero cómo? Usted se encuentra de viaje, no debería poder escucharlo.

"Oogway: esa, mi amigo, es otra ventaja de la paz interior"- el panda rojo no lo podía creer, definitivamente, aun a su edad, tenía muchas cosas por aprender.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar y feliz navidad para todos.

The murderous shadow: espero que lo disfrutes y te guste, lamento lo de la intriga, pero se jugar mucho con eso jajajaja a partir de la próxima semana cambiara la forma de narrarse este fic, espero que no te moleste.

Se despide Utopico.


	8. La peste

Muy buenas a todos, fue algo difícil volverse a conectar con esta historia así que lamento si hay cabos sueltos que no puedo llegar a unir, pero ténganme paciencia, la rama principal sigue anotada en un block de notas, así que la parte principal seguirá siendo la misma, además que espero su comentario sobre el cambio de narración, según muchos esta forma es mucho más fácil de leer, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, y disfrútenlo.

No soy dueño de Kung fu panda, y no busco ningún sustento económico con esto, solo que se diviertan.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

La peste.

][

Tigresa no sabía por qué estaba por hacer esto, pero la cuestión era que lo iba a hacer, solo serían cinco minutos pensó, era un entrar y conversar un poco por cortesía, y luego salir, era la gran maestra Tigresa, no tenía que tener miedo, pero la verdad era que ella no se sentía ella misma los últimos días, muchas cosas en su cabeza, muchos sentimientos mesclados, y ser el panda el mayor receptor de todos no ayudaba para nada, ni el hecho que los sentimientos fueran tan contradictorios entre sí, pero no era momento para pensar en ello, estaba parada al frente de la puerta de los curanderos para hablar con los heridos, luego de eso tal vez pensaría en todo el desastre que tiene en la cabeza en ese momento. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y fue entrando de a poco, sabía que había una posibilidad de que Su estuviera despierta, no hacía mucho que se había ido Po, y pudo escuchar que el lobo dormía tranquilo incluso del otro lado de la puerta, así que había una posibilidad de que ambos durmieran, algo que en parte deseaba que fuera así.

\- Hola señorita.

La Maestra al parecer no había tenido suerte, la madre de Po estaba despierta, se podía ver en mucho mejor estado de lo que hubiera imaginado, mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado de una persona que fue encarcelada por años, y una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, una muy parecía a la que había tenido el panda la primera vez que había ido al palacio de jade, hacía ya ocho años.

\- Buenos días señora Su.

\- Vaya, veo que sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo...

\- Lamento no haberme presentado correctamente, soy la maestra Tigresa, la actual guerrera dragón.

\- Ahh ¿así que tú eres a la que mi hijo la tiene en tan alta estima?- la sonrisa nunca se le cayó del rostro, aunque la felina negaría ante su última pregunta, pero decidió dejarlo en duda, no quería ofender a la mujer.

\- Yo la verdad es que no lo sé Señora Su, las cosas no siempre nos muestran lo mismo a todos.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo del rollo del dragón? Y por favor, dime Su, señora me hace sentir más vieja.

La panda le hizo señas para que se sentara en la silla que había junto a la cama, todo apuntaba que quería algo de compañía en ese momento, y Tigresa no era quien para negarse, y la verdad es que le intrigaba desde el primer momento que la había visto, tal vez fue su deseo de conocerla, o una idea reprimida de que su madre podía ser alguien muy parecida a esa mujer, la verdad era que no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que parecía ser muy parecida al señor Ping, todo apuntaba que sin importar que Po tendría muy buenos padres, y aun así la vida lo había golpeado por otro lado, lo que hacía pesar a la felina que no toda la felicidad siempre fue segura.

Decidió hacerle caso a la mujer sentándose en el lugar y tomándole un segundo para que ella la analizara, se sentía desnuda ante su mirada, como si en vez de mirar su cuerpo, mirara su alma, sus miedos, y eso le aterraba en gran medida, ya que la maestra Tigresa era fuerte en el exterior, pero en el interior seguía siendo la misma niña que había salido del orfanato hacía ya muchos años, pero pudo ver como su sonrisa titubeo un poco al ver sus manos, algo que le hizo pensar que tal vez no hubiera sido buena idea quedarse. No sabía cómo, pero la felina fue capaz de conseguir su voz de nuevo.

\- Esta bien Su, pero por favor usted dígame Tigresa… en cuanto a su pregunta, se podría decir que han sido muchas cosas las que han apuntado a eso, una de ellas tal vez fue eso.

\- Entiendo, yo no quiero incomodarte Tigresa, pero tal vez te equivoques.

\- ¿Qué le dice eso a usted Su?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Que le haya contestado una pregunta con otra le pareció algo muy común en el gran maestro del palacio de jade, y le hizo pensar que era lo que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, y volvió ese mismo lio de sentimientos encontrados que tenía dentro, ahora se sentía estúpida, "¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba realmente en ese lugar?" no sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas y el ir ahí la confundía aún más, sentía como en cierta forma estaba perdiendo su personalidad.

\- Yo no lo sé.

Esa fue la única respuesta que se dignó a dar la maestra del estilo del tigre, viendo como la sonrisa que tenía la panda se ampliaba un poco más.

\- Yo creo que estas aquí por que buscas ayuda, y sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, aunque no sabes cómo lo sabes a eso, pero lo sabes, estás buscando respuestas Tigresa, pero te sientes muy confundida para buscarlas por ti misma, y siéndote sincera, jamás las encontraras si no dejas de lado tu coraza.

\- ¿Mi coraza?- la felina abrió muchos los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted de mí?

\- Mucho más de lo que tú crees maestra, su pasado y su presente están visibles, para quien lo puede ver, su futuro es lo que usted esté dispuesta a buscarlo, pero debes saber lo que buscas, ¿buscas un título para ser aceptada? o ¿buscas ser aceptada sin necesidad de ser nadie más que una pequeña tigresa?

Tigresa se sentía desnuda ante la mirada atenta de Su, primero fue Po quien sacudió sus cimientos, después fueron el maestro Shifu y el Señor Ping, y luego fue Su, que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, por que tantos animales de repente parecían importarle mucho lo que ella hacia o no hacía, lo que ella pensaba, deseaba, o la motivaba.

\- Tigresa, yo creo que tú quieres afecto, quieres sentirte protegida sin necesidad de luchar por ello, sin necesidad de contar con un título o algún poder, porque quieres que no haya bases ni condiciones, quieres que ese afecto sea puro e incondicional por quien eres, pero tienes miedo ahora que lo has encontrado porque viene de alguien que nunca lo has esperado, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo…

\- ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Eso es sencillo, simplemente lo sé porque tú me has dejado saberlo, yo solo he dicho un montón de palabras a las cuales solo tú les has ido dando significado, no se de quien hablo o lo de que hablo, pero se a quien le hablo, y sé que lo que digo tiene importancia para ella, y una cosa puedo decirte pequeña, es que no importa lo que haya pasado, o lo que esté pasando ahora, él te sigue amando, todos ellos te aman por quien eres, ya que te amaban antes de que avanzaras, ellos está ahí, debajo de ti, esperando, porque tú has avanzado sin ellos, pero ellos siguen estando debajo de ti, por si caes, ellos te atraparan.

Tigresa entendía solo cosas entre medio, no podía comprender en la totalidad lo que decía la panda, en algunos puntos, todo era tan confuso hasta el mismo nivel de las palabras de la sabia tortuga, pero la felina sentía que todo lo que decía era verdad, y que era lo que buscaba, pero ¿Por qué ella lo sabía? ¿Por qué ella tenía las respuestas?, solo logro asentir y salir de la habitación sin decir palabra, no podía hablar aunque su vida dependiera de ello, solo pensaba. Había alguien que la seguía amando, ¿ese alguien podría ser Po? Después de todo dijo que estaba enamorado de ella antes que todo pasara, pero nunca dijo sus sentimientos actuales.

La panda también había hablado de otros, que se quedaron detrás de ella, o mejor dicho debajo esperando a que cayera para atraparla, ¿s quienes se podría estar refiriendo? Trato de pensar la felina de naranja, negro y blanco buscando una solución al enigma, encontrando como repentinamente aparecían los rostros de todos los maestros del palacio de jade, en como ella se había apartado de todos y cada uno de ellos pero ellos seguían apoyándola y ayudándola, por más que directamente no dijeran que la estaban ayudando, incluso el Maestro Shifu se había tratado de acercar después de tanto tiempo y ella lo aparto, y si no fuera por la ayuda del señor Ping, ella nunca hubiera tratado de dejarlo entrar de nuevo en su vida.

Al recordar al ganso entendió que él también estaba ahí, se había unido a sus receptores, a quienes le ayudaban cuando ella caía, ¿en tan poco tiempo era posible armar un lazo tan fuerte? Todo apuntaba que sí, que el señor Ping también la ayudaba y apoyaba, sin importar sus decisiones, y a pesar que sabía que la trataba con respeto por sus títulos, al ganso no le podría importar menos, podría ser la hija de un herrero y el aun así seria amable con ella y la ayudaría. También fue el maestro Oogway ayudándola con todo ello, definitivamente muchas personas la apoyaban y apreciaban.

A tantas personas les importaba y ella nunca lo había visto, se sentía muy estúpida por buscar algo que siempre estuvo frente a su nariz, y ella segada por el sufrimiento jamás lo había visto, como en ese preciso momento, que deambulaba sin saber su destino o donde se encontraba dentro del palacio de jade, solo sabía que sus pensamientos eran quienes la movían, incluso el tiempo pareció moverse demasiado rápido ya que veía como el sol se escondía a la lejanía, dando por finalizado un día muy confuso para la maestra, decidió ir a la cocina, ya que estaba cerca y estaba segura que sus "amigos" estaban a punto de comer, se sentía extraño llamarlos así, ya que antes eran sus camaradas, o sus compañeros, pero debía hacerse justicia, e ellos fueron sus amigos, así que lo justo era llamarlos como se debía, "no es algo malo mostrar sentimientos hacia los demás, no nos da debilidad, tener por quienes luchar nos da fortaleza, nos hace superarnos por algo, nos motiva", la maestra recordó las palabras de la sabia tortuga, y al parecer ella había encontrado con que motivarse ahora, pudo escuchar las risas de los cuatro furiosos, divirtiéndose en la cocina, lo cual le hizo sonreír un poco.

][-][

Po miraba atentamente la tumba de su antiguo él, mirando los dos árboles de durazneros sagrados, y pensando en lo que había hablado con su madre, pensando en ese sentimiento que había tratado de enterrar muchas veces, y que rogaba que se quedara enterrado cada vez que lo hacía, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese amor por alguien que no siente nada por ti, por alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo y sus propios sueños, un amor que lastimaba igual o más que la soledad para toda una infancia, muchas veces el panda se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho mal para pasar por todas esas pruebas de vida, una pregunta que nunca fue respondida.

Igual que la pregunta de qué aria esta vez, tenía una madre además de un padre al cual proteger, estuvo en la guarida del que masacro todo su pueblo, sin mencionar que el nombre que el gran maestro del palacio de jade había puesto en la lista para él, era el mismo que Shing le había dado, lo cual le hacía confundir aún más, aún tenía ese deseo de venganza, pero su madre le decía que no lo hiciera. Su madre, se sentía extraño poder decir esas palabras, muchos años tuvo que esperar para poder hacerlo, incluso un pequeño recuerdo se coló en su mente, uno que ahora era feliz, pero en su momento no sabría cómo catalogarlo.

El recuerdo de como un día le había preguntado a pus padre adoptivo por su madre, recordando los mil y un pesares que paso tratando de darle una explicación que lo dejara contento y tranquilo, y sin necesidad de preguntar de nuevo, y a pesar que después de unos años supuso que todo había sido mentira, jamás se había sentido tan feliz por un padre que apreciara tanto a su hijo como el ganso. Y para Po, Ping seguiría siendo su padre sin importar las sinsustancias.

\- Po ¿está todo bien?

\- Si... por lo menos mejor que antes.

La voz de Jack al hacer la pregunta se había escuchado algo tranquila, además de que fue hecha en un tono bajo, como si tanteara el terreno para saber si era seguro hablar, el lobo estaba parado a unos pasos de distancia del panda viéndolo ver la tumba, Po no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero sabía que no podía ser mucho, una de las virtudes de Jack era la misma que tenía Po, y era que no podía quedarse callado, el panda le hizo señas al lobo para que se sentara junto a él, a lo que el lobo obedeció sin chistar.

\- Hacia tiempo que no te veía tan contento.

\- Hacia tiempo que no tenía por qué estarlo Jack, descubrí que no soy el único, y encontré a parte de mi familia, mi otra familia, las cosas parecen estar mucho mejor.

\- Tú te lo mereces Po, no conozco a nadie más que tú que se merece ser feliz.

\- Todos merecen ser felices Jack, sin importar que.

\- Te estuvimos extrañando Po, Cleo y yo, este Po que estabas mostrando aquí nos tiene podridos- ambos rieron.

\- Si, yo también lo extrañaba.

Sin previo aviso y de forma totalmente repentina, el panda comenzó a toser alertando al lobo al instante, la tos habría durado fácil unos dos minutos, pero no se escuchaba como algo totalmente sano, o incluso normal por ahogarse con algo, incluso en algunos momentos se podía escuchar como si escupiera algo líquido o el sonido al suprimir alguna arcada, y así como la tos había comenzado también termino, con un panda en tres patas contra el piso y una en su boca manteniéndola tapada, el lobo se fue acercando despacio, y le poso una pata en su hombro.

\- ¿Po? ¿Las tomaste?

El panda había negado a la pregunta del lobo, alertándolo, de un movimiento rápido, el lobo levanto al panda del piso viendo como sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre, además de que su piel estaba varias tonalidades más clara, y como de pata que usaba para tapar su boca escurría una cantidad de sangre que pondría pálido a cualquiera, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia el lugar de curanderos del palacio, en el trayecto, se encontró la tigresa blanca, la cual parecía estar yendo a la cocina por algo de comida, pero al ver a Po en ese estado, automáticamente se olvidó de todo y ayudo a Jack a cargarlo, en algún momento del viaje el panda se había desmayado haciendo la tarea más difícil.

Al pasar cerca de la cocina los maestros del palacio de jade vieron la escena y automáticamente todos se levantaron para ir a ayudar, pero se detuvieron ante la voz imponente de Jack, con un tono autoritario dando una simple orden, aunque ninguno de los maestros la entendió, pero por el estado de Po podían ver que era algo muy grave.

\- ¡No se acerquen!

\- ¿Qué sucede Jack?

Pregunto la maestra Víbora, pero no recibió respuesta más que ver como los dos cazarrecompensas llevaban a su maestro a rastras hasta la casa de curanderos, los maestros lo siguieron también porque les preocupaba un poco lo que podía estarle pasando al panda, pero al ingresar al edificio, se encontraron con el grupo de curanderos afuera de una de las habitaciones golpeándoles para que les abrieran, pero la llegada de los maestros llamo su atención, dándole el tiempo a Víbora para volver a hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- Lo sentimos maestros, pero los invitados ingresaron con su amigo en brazos pero cuando nos ofrecimos a atenderlo solo entraron a esa habitación y no nos dijeron nada, tampoco nos permiten ingresar.

\- Esta bien, vuelvan a sus actividades, nosotros trataremos de hacernos cargo, por si acaso, que uno esté pendiente si se necesita un médico.

Así fue como los curanderos de a poco se fueron dispersando de la puerta, dejando a los maestros a cargo, el tiempo pasaba, y la noche estaba avanzando por el palacio, como de a poco los sirvientes del palacio fueron yéndose a dormir, apagando las velas, pero nadie salía de la habitación de Po, y no parecía tampoco que alguien fuera a salir en poco tiempo, los maestros se habían organizado de a poco para ir cambiando y haciendo guardia en las puertas, de a uno se iban quedando para ver qué pasaba, el resto de los maestros habían ido a comer y descansar.

Fue el turno de Tigresa cuando el lobo y la tigresa blanca salieron de la habitación, se veían agotados, su pelaje estaba todo desordenado, y se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, al ver a la maestra del estilo del tigre afuera la reacción de los dos cazarrecompensas fueron distintas, uno simplemente gruñido y se fue, y otro solo se quedó mirándola atentamente, soltando un gran y sonoro suspiro, Tigresa aprovecho que Jack se había quedado y no huyo como Cleo para hacerle un par de preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo esta Po?

\- Estable, se encuentra bien.

\- Un animal que se encuentra bien no se desmaya, además de que no tendrías por qué oler a sangre si fuera así.

\- Maestra Tigresa, con el debido respeto, Po está bien, fin de la discusión.

\- Eso es lo que le debería decir a su padre si llegara a preguntar por su salud.

\- El padre de Po ya está al tanto de la condición de su salud maestra, esto no es algo que le incumba a usted.

\- Yo creo que si… él ha hecho un par de cosas para mí, solo quiero saber cómo esta.

No era del todo mentira lo que había dicho la maestra, ya que el panda si se había metido en varios de los temas que solo le incumbían a ella, como lo de su padre, o lo del título del dragón, además del más recientemente descubierto deseo de afecto, y no mentía al querer saber su estado, ya que en cierta forma, si le preocupaba su salud, por eso estaba siendo tan insistente.

\- Po… Po está enfermo, y esa enfermedad lo va matando de a poco, su cuerpo se deteriora con increíble rapidez, se conoce como peste vultina, es mortal si n ose trata a tiempo, y aun así hay personas que jamás se curaran de ella, solo puedo decirte que esa peste limita micho a Po, el resto depende de él decidir si te lo contara o no maestra, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar.

\- ¿La peste vultina? ¿Pero cómo?... ¿se puede pasar a verlo?

\- Lo lamento maestra, pero le recomiendo que no lo haga por ahora, los felinos son más susceptibles al contagio, lo mejor será que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de Po ya que estamos conscientes de los procedimientos a realizar y estamos ya medicadas contra ella.

Y sin más Jack se fue del lugar dejando a una pensante maestra, la cual decidió buscar a uno de los curanderos del lugar, para ella era el momento de informarse más de lo que había sido contagiado por Po y curado por el señor Ping.

][-][-][

Tigresa encontró al fin al médico que estaba haciendo guardia después de haberlo buscado por unas dos o tres horas, ya estaba bien entrada la noche así que todo el mundo en el palacio estaba durmiendo, pero ello no le importó a la maestra para cumplir su objetivo el cual era hacerle unas preguntas al cerdito que tenía justo al frente suyo.

\- Disculpe, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

\- oh, Maestra Tigresa, no la había escuchado venir, pero dígame, en que le puede ayudar este humilde curandero.

\- Vera, he hablado con algunas personas del pueblos vecinos hace algunos días, y escuche algo sobre una enfermedad llamada peste vultina- el cerdito abrió muchos los ojos.

\- Maestra, no sé dónde ha escuchado de ella, pero no le recomiendo que vaya a ese lugar, esa peste es muy peligrosa, mato casi a toda una raza, fue una peste que nació hace unos 200 años, matando a casi todos los zorros de esa época, de ahí su nombre, ya que los zorros son también conocidos como vulpinos, se contagiaba por el hedor de la sangre de los cadáveres en descomposición siendo los primeros en contagiarse aquellos animales que tenían un buen sentido del olfato, incluso se empezó a culpar a los zorros por ella cuando esa peste empezó a matar a otros animales, se buscó incansablemente una cura, según los historiadores, la peste prácticamente se cobró la vida de cien mil personas en tan solo unos años, ahora las cosas fueron un poco más controladas, existen mesclas de hiervas medicinales para controlarla, pero hay animales que aún sufren por ella, ya que existen dos tipos de enfermos de la peste, a unos se los llamo los cola y a otros los colmena, los cola eran los receptores de la peste, quienes se enfermaban y podían llegar a morir, pero podían ser curados si se los trataba a tiempo. Los colmena era otro caso aparte, ellos vivían llevando la enfermedad dentro de sí, sin poder hacer casi nada para evitarlo, y muriendo de formas horribles.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo mataba la peste Vultina?

\- Era una cosa atroz según los rollos, el mismo cuerpo se iba comiendo a sí mismo, se iba pudriendo como si fuese un muerto caminante, y mientras más se ejercía el propietario peor era, ya que sus órganos comenzaban a fallar, era como envejecer de forma horriblemente veloz, según dicen los escritos, muchos que eran colmena decidían suicidarse antes de sufrir la peste, y los cadáveres eran quemados por personas que ya estaba fuertemente medicadas contra la peste, yo le recomiendo que tenga mucho cuidado con las personas que le hablaron de la peste maestra, porque si no son curanderos, historiadores, o sabios, entonces son personas que la han padecido de alguna manera, y nunca se sabe quién puede ser cola o colmena.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

LD.50 ROY: me alegro que te guste el fic, y espero que la espera no te haya aburrido, lamento haber tardado tanto, y que el cambio de narración no sea algo desagradable, además de que tratare que el fic siga siendo la misma trama ^^U jajaj

Se despide Utopico.


End file.
